


FIRST CLASS

by Mana_ko_R



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_ko_R/pseuds/Mana_ko_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the debut of STARISH, there  was one idol group that stood at the top: FIRST CLASS.</p><p>Shining Saotomi had named their time the FIRST CLASS Era. 5 years before the debut of STARISH, FIRST CLASS was disband and went on to their separate lives.</p><p>7 years since the disband of the said idol group, the group's composer and popular idol, Nakahara Saeki has come back to Shining Entertainment by the request of her former boss.</p><p>Coming back from the US, can Nanami Haruka change the ideals and beliefs of the members of the said idol group?</p><p>NOTE: I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or the songs that are to be used in this fanfic, I only own FIRST CLASS and their family members and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hidden Easter Eggs are present.

It was around 5 am in the morning in Washington DC. going out from the shower was a person who had short brown hair, sapphire hues and ivory white skin. Hearing the phone ring, Nakahara Saeki answered.

"This is Nakahara" she answered in English. It's been 7 years since the glory days of Saeki's career as an idol in Japan.

"MISSSS NAKAHARA! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Shining boomed from the other line making Seaki remove the phone from her ear. Hearing from her former boss made her release a heavy sigh. It was 6 in the evening in Japan while it was 5 in the morning in the US. She just got out of bed and recently got out of the shower.

"Shining-san... it's not been that long since I've seen you really" Saeki stated in a tired tone. The truth was, she visited Japan two years ago by the request of her former boss to watch the debut performance of the rising idol group STARISH and recently, a few months ago, she went to Japan to watch the Uta Pri Awards by the request of her former boss again.

"Anyway, what is it now?" sensing Shining releasing a creepy smile in the other line, she knew that something was up making him call her in such a time. "We're going to have a sing off to see who could sing in the TRIPPPPLLLEEE S!!!-"

"Another concert? Hell no!" she answered in a irritated tone without even letting Shining finishing his sentence. It was that time of year again where the Triple S is around the corner. According to her cousins back in Japan, Japan is to host the up coming Triple S.

As she was about to hung up, Shining spoke in his serious matter "Music will change the world" stopping, she continued to listen. "That's what you used to believe when FIRST CLASS was at the top, yes?"

"Music did changed us... it destroyed us" Saeki continued. Hearing her former boss laughing in the other line, she was not in the mood for such things. "Look, I have a photo shoot at 6:30. I need to go-"

"I have an offer for you actually..." he continued ignoring Saeki's words. "Go on..." Saeki stated.

"I have a composer here under my wing Miss Nakahara... she believes that music can change the world" hearing those words, her expression had darken as she sees the sun rising from her window. "Change the world? Music cannot touch the hearts of people anymore" Saying in a mocking tone, Shining continued.

"You heard them during the debut concert and the Uta Pri. Her music touched your heart yes?"

"It was just coincidence. Music cannot touch the hearts of people Shining-san" Saeki kept on pushing her point of view. She used to be one of the best rising idols years ago, now that she has reached the age of 25 she was having a career in modeling in America.

"Heh... you're heart is getting colder as the years pass Miss Nakahara. That's why I am here to offer you a new job" She didn't like where this was going. Shining knew that Saeki left the music life. So she focused more on her modeling career in a different country.

"Depends what do you have in mind?" her tone was cold. This is what Shining knew. This wasn't the Nakahara Saeki that debuted from Saotome Academy. She attended Saotome Academy with a full granted scholarship even if she had enough money to attend the school.

The fact that she was begged by her childhood friend Kotobuki Reiji to enter Saotome Academy with him, she didn't have a choice since her grandfather also talked to her in going into Saotome so she did in the end.

Her mother was a known Pianist from all over the world. She was very famous for her own composition of her piano pieces. But sadly the pianist died at such a young age due to a car accident. As for her father, he died due to Guillain-Barré Syndrome.

Guillain-Barré syndrome is a problem with your nervous system. It causes muscle weakness, loss of reflexes, and numbness or tingling in your arms, legs, face, and other parts of your body. This rare condition can cause paralysis and lead to death.

The first symptoms of this disorder include varying degrees of weakness or tingling sensations in the legs. In many instances the symmetrical weakness and abnormal sensations spread to the arms and upper body. These symptoms can increase in intensity until certain muscles cannot be used at all and, when severe, the person is almost totally paralyzed. In these cases the disorder is life threatening - potentially interfering with breathing and, at times, with blood pressure or heart rate - and is considered a medical emergency. Such an individual is often put on a ventilator to assist with breathing and is watched closely for problems such as an abnormal heart beat, infections, blood clots, and high or low blood pressure. Most individuals, however, have good recovery from even the most severe cases of Guillain-Barré syndrome, although some continue to have a certain degree of weakness. 

She was just a child when her mother died and she was around 15 when her father passed away from the syndrome. 

Since her father cut his ties with the Nakahara Group so he could live a normal life out form the business life, when her parents died she was forced to take part-time jobs to support her little brother. At the age of 16, her Uncle found her and her brother and brought them to the Nakahara Main House in the Kanagawa district so their grandfather would raise them. 

"I actually have a bet in mind..."

"A bet?" Saeki repeated. 

With that conversation, the revolution is just the beginning for Shining Entertainment...


	2. Chapter 2

With QUARTET NIGHT singing their piece for the Super S, the crowd was crazy. Saeki who refused to seat with the coaches, she decided to blend in with the raging crowd. Such power and emotions were felt in their music.

It was not the revolution that Shining was blabbing about in the phone, rather for QUARTET NIGHT it was evolution.

 _You have grown stronger... my friends_ Saeki thought as she stood in the crowd. She canceled all of her jobs on that week to see the revolution that her former boss was so proud of. And this was all to get an international debut.

If that kind of simple music had touched the hearts of many, how can STARISH keep up to such level of performance such as that? She watched it all, Maji Love 1000%, Maji Love 2000% and there she is about to witness Maji Love Revolutions. But the huge question was... is STARISH a candidate?

To be an opening artist for the Super S, they must go pass their limits as idols. That's what Saeki knew. She left the music life because she no longer believes that Music could change the world but rather destroy bonds.

It was time for the final group.

The arena was quiet for a moment, can music really change the world?

"It's finally time! The last are to perform are a group that made its way through hardship of the entry race with their passionate friendship! It's time for these seven starts to shine! STARISH!" announcing the idol groups name, the crowd was cheering with passion.

Introducing the members one by one, Saeki had her arms crossed. Wearing her black fedora hat, she was also wearing a sky blue turtle neck dress and a white coat was hanging through her shoulders like a cape. 

 _Now STARISH... what do you have to show me?_ Thinking that with discernment eyes, the crowd was counting backwards. As they reached to one, STARISH started to perform. 

Saeki's eyes widen to see how much STARISH has improved since the Uta Pri Awards. They were in the same level as QUARTET NIGHT.

Chanting the groups name over and over again, she took a glance of the judges. At the same time, the lights were out and a maniac voice started to speak and laugh like a crazy person.

 _That voice form the Uta Pri Awards... HEAVENS?_ Coming to that conclusion, Saeki was not please to see the burst of smoke coming from the stage. Seven men were on top

Starting to sing, Saeki's question was answered it was indeed HEAVENS. The idol group that suddenly disappeared after losing to STARISH. They have become better than before.

 _Such cockiness... makes me sick_ Saeki was impressed on how the three idol groups have improved, but seeing a sudden performance as the concert was about to end, that was not part of the plan that was explained to her.

Walking away from the crowd, she drove back to the hotel she booked in for the next days. Removing her coat from her shoulders and tossing it to the sofa, Saeki jumped on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Music... does not change the world... It destroys it" murmuring in the huge empty suite, closing her eyes an image of her former group mates came into her mind. The minutes turned into hours, the hours changed into days, the days were becoming longer as they turned into months, hope and passion was lost when the years came.

Sitting up, she never thought that she would be coming back to the music industry.

The deal was if ever STARISH had touched her heart for the third time, she would be coming back to Shining Entertainment. But they did.

She never once lost a bet to Shining Saotome... until now.

Saeki never heard from her former group mates since they were disband. She was the only one to continued in the entertainment industry, being a model in the states that is. Sometimes she was offered to be a character in a series.

Hearing her phone ring, she stood up and took it out of the inner pocket of her coat.

"Hello? Nakahara desu" Saeki answered. "MIIIISSSS NAKARAHA! Soooo! What did you think?" releasing a sigh, she was regretting on agreeing to his terms in the first place.

It was two years ago and Saeki was already a hit in the US. Shining would always e-mail her some stories about how he found a wonderful composer in his Academy.

At first she didn't care, but Shining kept on sending demos, music sheet copies and lyrics. Saeki admits that Nanami Haruka was indeed a special composer, but it won't change her mind about going back to the music industry. But she was a woman of her word. 

A bet was a bet.

"Alright you win... I'll go back to Shining Agency" hanging up. 

In Shining's office he was doing his crazy victory dance. Ringo and Ryuya were in the office as well looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

It would be a surprise for the others of the Princess of Shining Entertainment would be back in action soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Early morning 4 am.

It's been a month since the argument for the Triple S.

Saeki didn't want to say a word about that concert due to the unexpected happenings. HEAVENS did return but it was all in the hands of Nakahara Saeki, the special judge to see who is to perform in the Triple S.

Getting out of her car, she just got back to the US again since she had to deal with some paper works there before coming back to Shining Entertainment. The news wasn't released yet to the people who were staying in the dormitory, but it was still too early.

The sun hasn't rise when Saeki opened the door of the huge dormitory hall.

Walking in the empty halls of the huge dormitory, all you could hear were footsteps of the former idol. Saeki was wearing her black fedora hat with a blue ribbon on it, black slacks and shoes, a white long sleeved shirt and a sky blue coat. If you are to remove the hat, Saeki's right side was neatly clipped and she was wearing silver pierced earrings.

You could easily mistaken her as a boy.

Opening her old door in the girls dormitory, all the stuff she sent were all neatly fixed just as she wants them. Releasing a troublesome sigh, she suspected her former Sempai Ringo fixed her things as a welcome back present.

Closing the door behind her, she put her fedora hat on her study table and sat down on her bed with a thump. Slowly looking up at the other side of the room, she had it all to herself. Back then, the whole "bunking in with your sempai" rule didn't imply to her since she had two sempais and both were male.

Being a kouhai of the now ever famous cross-dressing idol Tsukimiya Ringo and the late composer Haruki Mori, she was put into more pressure than the other idols that used to live in the dorm with her. Singing, dancing, composing and somewhat cross-dressing by the demands of Ringo... she managed to handle it all.

Even though Ringo and Saeki were at the same age, since Ringo became and idol before she ever did, he was her second sempai since Shining gave her an additional program when she was about to debut at the same time as Reiji. Saeki gets work either she dresses as a male or female, either way, she always lands on a job.

Although, sometimes she does get irritated of her sempai because of sometimes of the mere fact that Ringo gets pushy on Saeki when it comes to shopping for unnecessary clothing.

Standing up, opening her curtains, the sunlight was welcoming her back in the land of the morning sun.

Opening her closet, she was hesitating on if she should change on her normal women's attire. Whenever Saeki dresses as a woman, she wearis blue pearl earrings, a sky blue turtle neck dress, a white coat hanging from her shoulders and lipstick.

Closing her closet door, a knock occurred on her door. "Nee~ Saki-chan! Are you there already?" Hearing her sempai's voice, opening the door, Ringo was first wearing a huge smile on his face but it disappeared when he got a good look on Saeki.

"Eh? What happened to your long hair?" Ringo asked looking around Saeki's short hair. "I cut it" she answered bluntly.

"Your lying..." Ringo stated simply.

Ringo had known Saeki for years since she became an idol, of course as a sempai, it was only a natural thing to know when your kouhai was troubled or lying. "What I do with my hair is my business sempai. Now do you need me for something?" Saeki asked coldly.

"Shining wants to you to meet your new kouhai" Ringo excitedly announced. Looking at the clock, it was already 6 am.

Walking in the halls with her happy sempai, Ringo was indeed wearing a very happy grin on his face. Well if you haven't seen your kouhai in 7 years who wouldn't be happy?

Saeki does visit Japan from time to time due to the request of her former boss but she never shows herself to Ringo and the other two. She did found out about her Mori-sempai's death over the internet.

Whenever she's in Japan, her first stop would be the flower shop and would place flowers in the graves of her sempai and parents. Whenever she misses her mother, she would always go and get her old tapes and put it in the old player to play her mothers most classical music pieces.

With Ringo opening the living room door, Saeki's face was grim as the door opened. With Hyuga and Shining standing up, when they heard the door opened, Haruka, who was on the sofa looked at the direction of the door to see Ringo and Saeki.

Walking towards the innocent girl, Saeki removed her hat and bowed in a gentleman like matter, placing her hat on her chest as she bowed. "Pleasure to meet you Nanami-san. I am Nakahara Saeki, and starting today I will be your sempai" blushing, Haruka didn't have the energy to muster up the right words to her new found sempai.

Of course as a girl from the country side, she doesn't know who Nakahara Saeki was. Well, since she's been gone in the idol business in a long time, the three doubt that STARISH even knows the former idol.

Standing up in a panic, Nanami bowed towards her sempai as well. "N-Nice to meet you! N-Nakahara-sempai! P-please do take care of me!"

Looking up, Saeki was still wearing a grim face. Since Nanami was a girl as well they should also follow the dormitory's rules of "bunking in with the sempai" but since Shining did declare that Saeki was a "special case".

"Soooo.... what do you think?" Shining asked Saeki as Nanami looked up at her sempai. "She's nothing like how you described through e-mail... she seems to be another ordinary composer to me"

"Nanami is not just another ordinary composer!" Looking towards the direction of the booming voice was a blond shrimp and six other teenagers.

"That's right! Nanami-san's music is special for all of us" Ichinose Tokiya stated in defense. "I never imagined that Hayato would finally talk back to me..." Saeki stated in a stoic voice.

"It is an honor to see you again... Saeki-san but insulting our composer is a different thing" Tokiya stated as he stood in front of Nanami in defense. Glaring at his former sempai in the set, none of the STARISH members were pleased of what they heard from Nakahara Seaki but Ichinose Tokiya knows who she exactly was.

They used to work together in a show where Tokiya was still Hayato. They were close like siblings but to Ichinose Tokiya, the woman who was standing in front of her was not the Super Star Nakahara Saeki who he knew and admired as a fellow idol.

Saeki's gaze landed on Nanami's eyes, "You say Music changes the world... but let me break your little fantasy Nanami-san... It doesn't change the world. It destroys it."

With those words, Saeki started to walk away with her two hands in her pocket, feeling her car keys, she headed out of the dormitory. Closing the door with a bang, everyone started to look at each other.

"What's his problem?" Syo asked. "Nakahara Saeki is a girl..." Tokiya confirmed.

"EH?!" looking at the door where Saeki just went out, Tokiya was wondering... 

what happened to the girl who just loved what she was doing? 

The girl who used to believe that music could change the world...


	4. Chapter 4

Staying in his room with Ittoki, Reiji was also surprised of the sudden return of the Princess of Shining Entertainment or what others call the Empress of Music.

  
  
Tokiya couldn't concentrate on his book. Since QUARTET NIGHT still hasn't had their reunion with her, they didn't know yet how cold she became. Tokiya knew Saeki back then when he was just Hayato.

  
  
Saeki didn't need to tell him how much she loved music and how passionate she was to be an idol. She had huge dreams with her idol group, and it all disappeared when the group did as well. No one really knew the reason why the famous idol group just disband like that.

  
  
One day they have conquered the entertainment industry and then the next thing people knew was a sudden news flash from television that the said idol group was no more.

  
  
Tokiya was a fan of Saeki's music.

  
  
He never heard a melody that gentle, that soothing, a music that could actually touch a person's heart. Well until he met Nanami Haruka of course. To him, Saeki wasn't just a well admired idol. To Ichinose Tokiya, she was like the big sister he always wanted.

  
  
And he knew why Shining Saotome asked her to come back to Shining Entertainment and was placed as Nanami Haruka's Sempai. It was because Shining knew that she could do such a thing. Changing peoples hearts and placing them in the right path. That's how powerful her music was to change the hearts of people.

  
  
She did it to him, Tokiya was living proof of that. And when Rannmaru wanted to give up rock, she was there to prevent that from happening. She also managed to make the emotionless Mikaze Ai opening up to people. She made Cecil realize that he wants to be an idol to spread happiness to people. She made a group of boys who didn't get along at first into a famous idol group now known as STARISH.

  
  
Now just how much influence does the Shining Entertainment composer has to change the cold hearted Empress of Music?

  
  
"I don't care if she's a girl and she was Shining-san's so called pride and joy! She insulted Nanami!" Syo on the other hand was ranting on how much Saeki was a jerk for insulting their composer like that. Ai was practically ignoring him as he was so focused on his laptop.

  
  
"Now, now Syo-chan... Saki-chan must be a nice person from the inside right?" Natsuki tried to calm down his childhood friend.

  
  
"Nice?! That's not even in her vocabulary!" Releasing a sigh, Ai turned his chair facing his two kouhais.

  
  
"Nakahara Saeki is a very kind person. Don't judge her like that" stated the android. Blinking a few times from disbelief, Syo reacted to his Cain hair colored sempais words. He just listened to the shrimps complaints over and over again. Of course Ai knew how kind she was even if he is an Artificial Intelligence.

  
  
One example was his first solo album. The composer that was assigned to Ai suddenly quit because he couldn't take it anymore, then without even asking, Saeki just volunteered to write him songs for his album. Not to mention that her monthly salary goes to an orphanage and a home for the aged. Heck she was even featured in a magazine that focuses on volunteered people, she even won an award for helping people out.

  
  
But judging by his noisy kouhai's words, Saeki changed in a way that he doesn't have in his memory nor in his data.

  
  
Ranmaru on the other hand was playing his bass as his two kouhais came into the room. Masato and Then both didn't like the way Nakahara Saeki talked about their composer. Well who did? According to their story, to Ranmaru, Saeki was not in such a good mood when she met Haruka. She was rude. But what wondered in his mind was, how much effect did the disbandment of FIRST CLASS had on her?

  
  
Saeki loved being an idol and a composer more than anything in the world. Camus thought of the same thing as he was reading his book and Cecil was doing homework. Such compassion, such love... it all just vanished like it never happened to her.

  
  
Everyone wondered.

  
  
What has become of the other members of FIRST CLASS?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Most have wondered this for so many years...

What has become of the other members of FIRST CLASS?

A couple of weeks later, Saeki was in a middle of a press conference about her contract signing back at Shining Entertainment.

Haruka was sitting beside her in front of the press. As for the other members of the agency were back at the dormitory watching the live telecast.

Flash photographies were endless. Haruka, as a composer of the said agency, is not used to be that kind of treatment since she wasn't an idol.

"Miss Nakahara! What made you come back to Shining Agency when you were already a rising model back in America?" One reporter asked.

Releasing a gentle smile, she answered in the most calm way as possible. "I did graduate at Shining Academy. I think that it is only fair for me to work back here since its my home. Shining Agency has made me the woman I am today"

 _She's like a different person..._ Haruka thought at she looked at her sempai innocently.

During the whole conference, there was not once that Saeki gave a rude answer to the press. She was like a very proper and elegant lady as she answered every single question.

But one question made her froze for a moment: "Miss Nakahara. The world has wondered this for years... What has happened to the rest of the members of FIRST CLASS?"

Those in the dormitory and Haruka saw it. They saw how lonely the eyes of the idol was when the reporter saw that. After a few moments, she finally gave the press a smile and answered the most awaited question: "Honestly, I don't know what has become of them. All I know is that every single one of us has continued on to our own jounery to this world"

"Miss Nakahara. Are there any new projects for you in the Music Industry?"

"This is my Kouhai Nanami Haruka. She will be instructed in the art of composition of music under my guidance as promised" "Then she'll have the same down fall as you Nakahara-san" looking where the voice came from it was a famous composer-idol from a rival entertainment industry.

"Tachibana Iyo..." Saeki softly stated.

Tachibana Iyo is currently Japan's Number one composer. He was a favorite from Raging Agency.

"Remember Nakahara-san? You were known to be Japan's Number one. And then the next, you were down on the chain... you're planning on to pass your failure to this young lady?" Iyo continued. Releasing a tsk from her mouth, Saeki was about to answer back when: "Nakahara-sempai is not a failure!" Looking beside her, Haruka was defending her sempai with a confident look and with such rather, challenging eyes.

"Nakahara-sempai is a very talented composer and idol! She is not a failure and everyone knows that!" Hearing Haruka defending Saeki, she couldn't believe that she was defending the sempai who said that she was just another ordinary composer. She was insulted and yet she dfended the person who did so.

"How about this then... Miss Nanami. Today is the first day of September, yes? On March 25th next year, lets hold a show down. Both of us will have to write a song and in our choice we'll choose who will sing the song. If you win, Miss Nanami, I will take back what I said about Nakahara-san but... If I win, you'll transfer to Ranging Agency. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal" "Nanami-san, just wait a minute here!" Saeki called out.

"Nakahara-san. This is our battle, not yours

." Iyo stated as he walked out of the conference room. It was a clear challenge to Nanami, in order to provide that Nakahara Seaki no longer belongs to the music industry, the Kouhai has to lose to show the world that Saeki no longer belongs.

"What in the world were you thinking?! Tachibana Iyo is a well experienced composer who had captured the hearts of many! What makes you think you could win against a guy like that?!" Saeki started to scold her Kouhai back in the dormitory.

"But he insulted you in front of the public  
I can't just-" "you cant win against him Nanami!" Saeki started to shake Haruka from her shoulders. Stopping, Haruka could feel Saeki's hands trembling. "You just can't" she murmured.

"H-how do you know?" Haruka asked in a confused time and expression. Letting go, Saeki sat on the couch and looked into the eyes of her Kouhai "It was years ago. Before FIRST CLASS was disband... We were stated to be Japan's Number one. As a composer for the group, I made many hits that were loved by many. Then we had a press conference for our first year anniversary, Tachibana came up and challenged me. Pride took control over me and accepted with without even thinking. After I was done with the Music and the lyrics, I asked Kai to hide the sheet for me. Then about three days before the concert, I came home from a shoot and everyone was arguing about something. At first they didn't want to tell me but the television was on, I heard a familiar tune and familiar lyrics. Raging industry took my music, Kai lost the sheet causing the group to argue. Music destroyed us that day, our anniversary concert was canceled and so were we. After that I went to America to pursue my modeling career, never heard from the others ever since"

Saeki's voice had a string sense of sadness and regret. She was devastated. "Music destroyed the bond I loved so much" she continued. "You need to back out. Tachibana will destroy your career as long as you stand"

"Then that would be running away..." Saeki's eyes widen to Nanami's answer. "Nakahara Saeki-san is not a weak woman. I will make him take back those words he said about you sempai!" It was a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Unable to get her Kouhai out of that bet, Saeki didn't know what to do.

"If only Howl was- no... it's not worth it" Saeki murmured to herself in the quiet room.

Among the FIRST CLASS members, Howl was the one who is good with reasoning and stopping arguments, but Howl wasn't able to stop that one argument.

Saeki was worried that the possibility of Nanami's composing career would end up like her. Dry and dead.

She didn't want that. They may have different views when it comes to music but she didn't want Nanami to end up like her. She would never forgive herself of that same fate were to happen to her. Saeki tried for days to try and get her out, but Nanami wouldn't budge. She wouldn't back down.

Staying in the dormitory, Quartet Night was at the studio doing their photoshoot shoot for a special issue of Shining's entertainment magazine. STARISH on the other hand a shooting for a commercial or something like that.

Nanami was busy composing a new song somewhere out there so Saeki was left alone. She didn't had anything for the morning, but in the afternoon she had to go to the studio to have her part of the shooting with QUARTET NIGHT.

Walking in the empty halls, all you could hear was the sound of her heels. Clip cloping in the hallway as she kept on walking.

The door to the music room was left open, releasing a sigh, she murmured: "irresponsible kids..." As she was about to close the door, her gaze was locked at the grand piano within the room.

She just stared at it.

Moments later, she closed the door. Never to look back in her life of music. That was the idea where most think that it was odd. Saeki was no longer a composer so why was she set to be Nanami Haruka's senpai?

It was because Shining knew that if someone could change Saeki for the best that would be his new composer.

Saeki was under the master course for sometime and when became a professional it all vanished. The group, the bond, the passion, and the music. It was all gone.

She took her car keys and just decided to be there early. She was the one who didn't want to be late in anything, she was always found early in everything.

 _"Blinded I can't see the end! So where do I begin?"_ Hearing the song she wrote years ago in the radio she turned it off. She didn't want to do anything with her old music career or another music career as Shining wanted. She didn't want to do anything with it.

But who said that the childhood friend Kotobuki Reiji would even give up on his old friend?

"Come on!!!!" Reiji begged Saeki.

"Rei. No is a no..." She said as her arms were folded. Reiji was taking Nanami's side on this, because Nanami would do anything for her senpai to love music again. And Reiji would do anything to get his old friend back.

"Just one song!" He plead again. "I don't do karaoke anymore" Saeki said as she continued to the dressing room.

With a full stream of tears, Reiji lost the first round.

"You don't need to try so hard" Ranmaru told his band mate.

"But!" "Nakahara is a talented woman, but her kouhai might bring back her original views" Camius cut off Reiji.

"But Nanami Haruka is not enough" Ai added in his usual expressionless tone.

"That's why kiddo asked someone to help us" with a huge grin on his face, Camus just gave out a small smile, Ai began to read his data in his laptop and Ranmaru just turned around.

Knowing that someone agreed in helping them bring back the old Nakahara Saeki.

"Excuse me" Saeki said. Seeing Ringo with a huge smile, the stylist that was hired, was fixing his things. His back was visible so she couldn't see his face.

"Your afternoon is booked. Have you eaten, Saki-chan?" Ringo asked his kouhai.

"Yes. I managed to get something to eat" she stated. Placing her bag on the table, she sat down and looked at the mirror. She was used to this set up but they were only 3 in the room. She was used to be in a dressing room full of many models and various stylist in just one area. She forgot that Shining Agency only has a specific number of idols. Looking down onto her hands, Saeki felt that the stylist was already behind her.

Looking up at the mirror, her sky blue hues widen with surprise as she saw a very familiar person behind her. Wearing a smile, he was calm and looked so kind.

She never expected this to happen.

No.

She didn't want this to happen.

Saeki turned her back on music seven years ago. She became a different person because of it.

 _Impossible..._ Saeki thought. She wasn't ready for this.

Slowly touching her hair, Ringo left teh dressing room to leave them have their little conversation. Ringo knew that Saeki needed this. This was done all for her.

"Your hair used to be beautiful... why did you cut it? Saeki?" The stylist asked.

"Howl..." She called, still in disbelief of what she was seeing. Howl still had the same long purple hair but was tied in a new way unlike before.

Releasing a small smile, his expression was gentle. So gentle, it calms her down like it used to be.

"It's good to see you again after all these years Saeki" he was still smiling. He was happy to see her again after all those seven years.

Standing up from her seat, Saeki suddenly hugged him. Managing their balance, Howl stroked her back to calm her down.

She was shaking.

She was crying.

She was happy.

"There, there... I'm here now. Forgive me for leaving you" Howl stated in a fatherly matter.

His gentle Emerald gaze, you could see how pleased he was that Saeki was fine. Even if the split affected her so much.

And changed her in a way that no one expected.


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard that you left the country and made a different career..." Howl started as he poured some tea for Saeki.

She was looking down, refusing to look at Howl. With a worried look on his face, he didn't know what to say anymore. Saeki kept of refusing to answer his every question, his every word.

He remembered the old Saeki. She was always happy, she was always found in playing the piano, little did she knew that she was already composing a song. Saeki loved music, he knew that well.

Putting the cup on top of the dresser, Howl turned the chair where Saeki was sitting. Making her face the mirror.

Removing her earnings and the light make-up she had, Howl started to fix her up for her photoshoot.

"I know if won't be easy..." Howl started off as be started to fix her hair. "... But everyone is working hard for you to appreciate music, just like before." Pausing for a moment, Saeki slowly looked at the mirror. Howl was visible, seeing him fix her hair like it was nothing, she remembered back then when she was still under Ringo and Mori.

Since Saeki wasn't used into fixing her long hair back then, she would ask Howl to do it. Howl was a kind man, he was like the mother of the group. He was special in his own way.

"Saeki..." He called. "I love your music" he continued. Making Saeki look at him with concern eyes.

"Your music is so beautiful... Please don't give that up" he plead as he was finishing her hair.

As he was done, he walked towards the dresser, looking what kind of make-up would suite her. Playing with the brushes for a while,  Saeki spoke.

"We both know that once I have up on something, there is no turning back. I'm going back to that life. Music means nothing to me anymore. It has no purpose. So why should I hold in to it when it destroys me deep down inside?!" She asked. Her hands began to grip onto the handles of the chair and they were shaking again. Her voice was cracking. She was in pain.

"All that music did to me was destroy me! Piece by piece! Why should I even bother to go back?!" With tears forming at the edge of her eyes, Howl hugged her out of nowhere.

Stroking her hair, Howl spoke softly into her ears: "Because music was the key of our meeting. If it wasn't for music, we wouldn't have met now, did we?" His voice was calm as usual. He was trying to calm her down, like he always did.

Looking into her blue hues, Howl gave Saeki a reassuring smile. "For now on, I will remain beside you. I will never leave you, I will help you bring back your love of music" he promised, caressing her cheeks.

"We will all be back together, things will be back to normal. Just like old times" Howl sealed everything with a promise.

Proceeding to her photoshoot, it was like nothing happened to Saeki. Howl was beside Ringo who was watching her work along with QUARTET NIGHT.

"Did you manage to convince her?" Ringo asked in a serious tone.

Howl shook his head, along with a sad gaze he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. This was Nakahara Saeki after all. Her mind won't be changed that easily.

"It looks like we have to get the others as well..." Howl stated, with his gaze still focused in Saeki.

"That would be hard" Ringo pointed out in a worried tone.

Looking at him, Howl just gave a gentle smile and spoke: "I will do everything in my power to do so" he stated honestly. Looking back at his former composer, he was hoping that the others would help him but he had no contact from them or whatsoever.

Everyone else went on in separate paths. Seven years passed and there wasn't a single word from each other. Everyone turned their back on their idol career, even Howl who just had some convincing from Shining himself.

Hours later, Howl was settled in the dormitory. He got his old room back and looked at the other side remembering his old roommate Rina. Even if they were close, he had no contact with Rina of whatsoever. None.

Sitting down in his bed, he took out a picture from his pocket. And old picture of FIRST CLASS. Saeki had long hair back then with a huge smile on her face, Haruhi who was strangling her was laughing in the picture. Daichi and Kei were arguing at the back and him and Rina were at the side smiling.

Those were the old days.

Standing up, he decided to have a walk around the old dormitory. Looking around, he heard someone playing the piano. It was gentle, it was good. It was like Saeki' music back when she was a student in Saotome Academy.

Opening the door slightly and peeking, Howl saw Nanami Haruka. Saeki's kouhai.

Stepping inside, Nanami stopped playing when she heard Howl came in.

"Sorry. Don't stop, your music is wonderful" Howl said to Nanami with a gentle smile.

"Thank you but I don't think this is a good match for Tachibana-san" Nanami said with a weak smile.

"Tachibana?" Howl repeated.

"Yes. Tachibana Iyo" giving him an answer, Howls smile disappeared. His gaze became serious at the same time furious.

"U-um... H-Howl-senpai?" Nanami called out.

Looking at Nanami again, his gentle smile returned to his face. "Tachibana-san from Raging Entertainment is a good opponent but is a savage. Do me a favor... don't leave Saeki at all times" with that he left.

Nanami was most to what he said. Looking back at the piano keys in front of her, she wondered, how dangerous could Tachibana Iyo of Raging Entertainment be?

Sell to tell you the truth, QUARTET NIGHT was aware of what Iyo could do. Shining and other two became careful with him when it was released that Saeki would be back in Shining Entertainment. And the old FIRST CLASS members have experienced their whole downfall because of that one man.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miiiisssster Howl! It's good to see you again!" Shining greeted in a very hyper tone as usual.

"It's nice to see you too Shining-san" Howl greeted with his usual smile. Sitting on the couch was Nakahara Saeki. Looking through jobs that the idols they have can actually do.

Saeki was being persuade by Shining for some time to actually write a song, but since Saeki was so hard to convince....

"Why won't you write a song?" Howl asked.

"I'm only here because I lost a bet, not to be a composer..." If was obvious by her tone that she was already irritated.

"And yet you're a senpai of a composer" releasing a chuckle after that small joke of his, Saeki answers back with an irritated tone again. "S-shut up!"

Meanwhile in a dormitory room, Nanami was writing the song that she would use against Tachibana Iyo.

Crumpling the paper, she threw it in a full trash bin. "That won't be good..." She was having a slight trouble because she didn't know which idol group she'll ask to sing her song.

If she loses, she'll be transfered to Raging Entertainment.

"I can't give up now! I have to do this for Nakahara-senpai!" With full of motivation she began to play the keyboard again.

STARISH on the other hand were all in the living room talking about Nanami's hard work.

"I can't believe that Nanami is still writing that song" Syo pointed out as he say recklessly beside Natsuki.

"But Nanami is doing this for Saki-chan" Natsuki added with a smile.

"That's the point!" Syo exclaimed.

"Ringo-sensei said that Saeki-senpai was a good composer" Otoya pointed out.

"Nee... Tokiya, what was she like before?" Ren asked the one member who actually worked with her at some point in his life.

Crossing both his arms and legs, Tokiya gave them his answer: "Saeki-san  wasn't just a good composer. She was a brilliant one. She was the one who wrote my first song as Hayato..." Pausing for a moment, Tokiya began to remember those times when Saeki would help him with work, times when she would come to work with a smile on her face, times when she is family to him.

He remembered them all.

"Saeki-san's reputation as an idol was far beyond where we are now, and she achieved them with passion and dedication to her fellow members." As Tokiya continued, Hijirikawa began to ask.

"Her mother was a famous pianist right?" He asked.

"Yeah, the daughter-in-law of the famous Nakahara group" Ren answered.

Saeki was the one of the eldest among the cousins. Her little brother was studying in law school and hasn't seen him since she arrived but he does know that Saeki was here.

The Nakahara group was a very influential one. With so many successful descendants, people knew that if you were born under the Nakahara group, you will have a bright future ahead of you.

"So, if she's that good, why did she stop?" Cecil asked withe a curious tone.

"Tachibana Iyo" as Tokiya said that, they all looked at him.

"Wasn't that the name of the man that challenged Nanami?" Otoya asked.

Nodding, Tokiya continued "He's not a very nice man. It was because of him, Saeki-san's career went downfall" looking at each other with worried eyes, what could happen to Nanami when Saeki, who was named Empress of music, who was marked one of the greatest went downfall because of one man.

"How will you even find them?" Ringo asked Howl.

Howl was looking through the internet, for news of his old group mates. But almost everything was all from seven years ago, he had no more leads.

"This was harder than expected...." Howl mumbled. "I told you, if you were them, where would you always be?" Ringo asked.

Thinking, Howl wasn't so sure anymore. Since the majority of them came from a wealthy family, there was the possibility that they went to other countries as well. It was more troublesome than he thought.

If anyone would be here in the country for sure it would be Rina, but with the thousands of universities in the whole Tokyo area, where would he be?

Nanami on the other hand decided to go out. She was stuck. She needed new information, new inspiration. The months were slowly closing in, the date was coming soon.

And she hasn't even decided if it would be STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT who will even sing. She wanted to hear Saeki sing but Nanami knew that she would say no, no matter how you plea her.

Walking down the streets, Nanami released a sigh, with a bunch of music sheets in her arms, she was still looking for it. The inspiration to write the song that could prove Tachibana Iyo wrong.

"The person who made her into a composer was Matsuhara Haruhi-san.... How was she able to do it?" Nanami mumbled to herself.

Saeki was the kind of person who was hard to convince but she did a good job on  Nakahara Saeki.

While Nanami was thinking on how to convince her senpai to write even just one song or even just sing, it was already enough go please Nanami. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Falling onto the ground, the music sheets started to spread.

"S-sorry!" It was a voice of a man. Trying to get all of the music sheets she had, looking up at the man who had most of it, he had dazzling Ruby hues.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright miss?" He asked with a worried tone and expression. "Y-yes! Thank you for your help" Nanami said as she took the music sheets from him.

Helping her to stand up, he spoke once more: "I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry! Sorry again!" As he bowed, he dashed off.

He was wearing a brown suite, glasses, he also had black hair. Noticing something shining on the ground, Nanami picked it up.

It was a bracelet, with two letters.

**HD**

"HD? The man must have dropped this but... I don't even know his name..." Going back to the dormitory, Nanami went straight to the music room where she found Saeki standing right in front of it. Hesitating to make one note.

"Nakahara-senpai?" Nanami called. Looking at her kouhai with a grim expression as always, Saeki looked back at the piano keys.

"I used to love the piano..." Saeki started off. "Senpai? Don't you play the piano anymore?" Nanami asked.

"I turned back on music completely... Composing, singing, and simply playing musical instruments. I gave it all up" Saeki answered with her fingers touching the keys.

"Senpai, why did you play the piano?" Nanami asked. With her grip tightening as she held the music sheets.

"My mom" Saeki answered honestly.

"Your mom?" Nanami repeated.

"My mom was one of the best in her field. When she comes home from her tours, she would play the piano for me. When she died, playing the piano was the only bond we had." Saeki paused for a moment. And sat down before continuing "but since it was so much pain, I kept on playing it half hearted. Thinking that how music can be such a sad thing"

"Nakahara, Yui" saying Saeki's mother's name, Saeki looked at her kouhai with a surprised look.

"Shining-san told me about her. She was one of the best pianist in the world" Nanami said the information that was given to her.

Nakahara Yui died in a plane crash years ago. Leaving her two children to her husband who was soon diagnosed with cancer and died after a few years. Leaving Saeki and her brother to their grandfather in the Kanagawa district.

The death of both of her parents crushed her dearly, until her grandfather asked her to enter Saotome Academy to pursue her mother's footsteps. There and then she met the members of FIRST CLASS.

"My mother had so much passion when it comes to music... Daichi reminds me of her from time to time." Releasing a small smile, Nanami was surprises of the sudden reaction of her senpai.

"Daichi was a very passionate man, you could actually feel his heart and soul in the songs I wrote for him. I would always feel that he was in a different level than me, especially at school. Maybe it was because he loved music more than anything in the world. He loved it so much, he dances to them in the most excellent way as I could remember"

Passion.

Maybe it was the key to bring back the old Nakahara Saeki.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting there in silence, Nanami gave Saeki the music she worked on, but there was a catch.

It wasn't the music she was working on for Tachibana Iyo. It was a song that Shining requested Nanami to work on for Saeki to sing. Shining was planning on releasing a solo album for the old idol, but judging by her expression she wasn't in favor of the idea at all.

"What is this?" Saeki asked in a cold tone. 

With her hands folded together, Nanami continued to look at her senpai before she could answer.

"S-Shining-san told me to write a song-" "No" Saeki cut Nanami when she heard the word **song.**

"But Nakahara-senpai-" "What part of me leaving my music career don't you people understand?" Saeki cut her off again.

Nanami was worried about her senpai. Ever since Howl came back to Shining Entertainment, Saeki's been acting like this for days. 

As Saeki's gaze went to Nanami, she saw a bracelet. A familiar bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" Saeki asked.

"Hm? Oh! I bumped into someone and he dropped this, I thought-" "Get rid of it" Saeki cut Nanami off once more.

"But-" "No more buts Nanami. Get rid of it" those were Saeki's final words before she left the room.

Looking at the bracelet she was wearing, Nanami didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Something bothering you Nanami-san?" looking behind, it was Howl wearing his usual smile.

"Howl-senpai..."

"Saeki-san refused to sing didn't she?" Howl asked as he took a seat by the piano.

Looking down, Howl was on the right track. Saeki was still stubborn as he could remember.

"Y-you know?" Nanami asked.

"Shining-san asked me if I could convince her but this is Saeki, the only few people who could manage to do it would be Haru-can and Daichi-kun" Howl said with a smile.

His gaze went to Nanami's wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Howl asked.

"I bumped into someone and he dropped this. Nakahara-senpai said to get rid of it" Nanami answered.

"Get rid of it?" Howl repeated as he walked closer to Nanami and looked at the bracelet closely.

"I know this craftsmanship..." How's said. "Did he have black hair? He asked.

"Yes"

"Tied up?"

"Yes"

"Red eyes?"

"Yes"

"Wears glasses?"

"Y-yes?" Nanami answered as she wondered how Howl knew all of this.

"Nanami-san, you just made your job easier"

"W-wait!" Nanami gasped as Howl began to pull her out of the room. His smile was big and he had an aura of an excited boy. Taking the cab, Howl and Nanami stopped by at a huge library.

"Why are we here?" Nanami asked Howl.

Looking at Saeki's kouhai, Howl just smiled at her and spoke: "We're here for Daichi-kun"

"Hijikawa Daichi-san?! W-why would be here in a quiet place?" Nanami questioned.

"Daichi-kun does have a reputation of being a bad boy, so I won't blame you if you doubt the idea of him being here" he paused for a moment looking up at the building. "You see... Daichi-kun might be our third option of making Saeki-san sing, so we'll start here" Nodding, they went in.

It was huge and it looked old. As expected in a library there were only a few people, majority were students. Going towards the desk, Howl took Nanami's bracelet off and put it on the counter. Hearing the bracelet being placed down, the librarian turned around.

"May I he-" Pausing for a moment, the librarian was surprised, Howl was smiling as he spoke softly.

"It's been a while Daichi-kun" Howl greeted.

"Howl..."

"I believe this belongs to you" pushing the bracelet forward, Daichi walked towards the desk and took the bracelet with a relief smile. "Thank goodness I didn't lost it" Daichi said.

"How did you know?" Nanami asked Howl.

Putting up his sleeve, Howl showed his bracelet that was similar to what she found "All the members of FIRST CLASS have one. Daichi-kun's mother's business is a jewelry store. That's why the design was so familiar to me" Howl answers honestly.

"So what can I do for you Howl?" Daichi asked.

"We need help about Saeki-san" Howl answered honestly

"Saeki is back in Japan?" Daichi asked.

"Yes. And this is her Kouhai, Nanami Haruka. She's working with Shining-san again"

"She's and idol again?"

"A model actually. She refuses to write songs or even sing" Howl stated and Daichi knew that this wasn't good.

"Let's talk outside. I might help you with your problem" Daichi stated as he began to walk. Howl and Nanami followed.

Nanami thought that this wasn't the Hijikawa Daichi as people described. He was polite.

"Saeki refuses to sing huh?" Daichi asked once more.

"Yes. Will you help?" Howl asked.

Taking off his glasses, Daichi looked at Howl "Look, knowing Shining he would think of any kind of ridiculous stunt to get what he wants... Once you get me and manage to talk some sense into her, Shining would offer me a contract again, like he did to you" Daichi's  tone changed as he talked to Howl.

"Daichi-kun-" "Our idol days are over Howl" Daichi cut Howl off.

"We are all moving on with new lives... New careers. We're done" as Daichi started to walk away, Howl spoke.

"Wrong..." Looking at Howl, Daichi's gaze was serious. "As long as you have that bracelet, you're not done. You love music as much as Saeki-san! What happened to being Japan's number 1?!"

"Howl-senpai..." Being Japan's number one was the dream of the whole FIRST CLASS members. To achieve their dreams they must do it together.

Moments later, Daichi was grinning. Howl smiled as he knew he won him back. "Welcome back Hijikawa" Howl greeted.

"Well... If you put it that way... Let's prove to that Tachibana that FIRST CLASS ain't done yet" hearing a cocky time, Nanami was surprised at the sudden change of attitude. Looking at Howl, he just smiled at her.

"So... where is Nakahara?" Daichi asked.

Slowly, FIRST CLASS was forming back together.


	10. Chapter 10

It was around 4 am in the morning.

Naturally, everyone would still be sleeping and would be awake by 5 am, but it was nos a different story for Nakahara Saeki.

"WAKE UP NAKAHARA!" "WAH!" falling down from her bed, Saeki was down onto the floor and was still trying to feel her whole body after the fall.

 _There is only one person who has the guts to wake me up with the sun still down...._ She thought to herself.

Looking up, the figure turned on the lamp making his face visible. She never thought that she would see those cocky red eyes once more.

"Daichi! WHAT THE HELL?!" Saeki shouted as she stood up immediately scolding him.

"Good to see you too Saki" Daichi greeted with a huge teasing grin.

With her hand forming into a fist and her brow was twitching of irritation, Saeki couldn't hold her frustration anymore.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU MY FACE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!" Shouting, all that Daichi hears was nag nag nag from his former composers mouth.

"Are you don't yet?" Daichi asked.

"Why you little!" "Ouch!" Grabbing his  neck by her arm she hit Daichi's head with her other elbow. Causing a big bump to appear on his head.

As soon as Saeki let go, Daichi began to crouch down on the floor and held his head with both hands.

"What was that for?!" Daichi complained.

"One, that's for waking me up before 5" "Ouch!" Then she suddenly stepped on Daichi's head.

"Two, that's for leaving" "Ouch!" Then she kicked Daichi on the face causing him to loose balance and fall down.

"Three, that's for coming back without even telling me. What are you? Howl?" Howl has a reputation of suddenly popping up into places without informing anyone.

Scratching his head, he just looked at Saeki and spoke with a complaining tone: "Don't blame you if you miss me"

"Miss you?!" "Alright! Alright! I'll stop the cheesy jokes! Spare me!" Daichi protested as he held both his hands up as Saeki was about to hit him again.

"For a member who has a reputation of a bad boy you're cheesy from time to time. You're losing your touch." Saeki stated bluntly as she sat down on her bed.

Sitting down on the floor with both of his elbows against his knees, Daichi let out his grin that usually wins many fan girls.

"Fallen for me yet?" Daichi asked in a cocky matter like he always does.

"No" she answered.

"Not even a bit?" He asked. "Not one bit" Saeki stated honestly.

"You're no fun anymore" Daichi complained.

Releasing a sigh, Saeki stood up and went towards the closet to choose the cloths that she would be wearing today.

It was silent for a moment, until Daichi spoke: "I still see you're flat chested..." that actually struck a nerve.

"GET OUT!" "Ouch!" Kicking him out of the room, Saeki locked it this time.

With her brow still twitching, she was really irritated. "The nerve!"

While at the other side of the door, Daichi stood up and removed the dirt from his cloths, with a gentle smile on his face, he mumbled. "Same old Saeki..."

As he started to walk towards his old room, he told a joke to himself. (Well, sort of). "A flat chested model... Heh. I should tell Rina that once I see him"

Hours later in the music room...

"Come on Saki! Just one round!" Daichi began to plea.

Nanami was working on the song that she'll use against Tachibana Iyo but she couldn't help but look at the three former band mates.

"Daichi, stop acting like a child. If you want one round go ask Howl" Saeki stated as she continued to read a magazine.

"Yeah, I don't remember you writing a song for two people..." Daichi complained with a pout on his face.

"Hehehe... Daichi-kun is as lively as ever..." Howl stated with a smile on his face.

Moments later, Daichi began to walk towards to something in the music room. "Daichi-kun?" Howl called.

The they heard it.

The sound of an acoustic guitar being played by the hands of Hijikawa Daichi.

"Hey uh.... Shortcake" Daichi called.

"Sh-shortcake?" Nanami repeated.

"Yeah you" Daichi finalized. "You don't need to call Nanami-san a Shortcake..." Howl scolded in a gentle tone.

"Her hair color resembles a shortcake. It's easier for me" Daichi reasoned.

"Umm...." Nanami looked at How for help but he just smiled. "Just go along, he's not good with names..." Howl reasoned.

"I heard you wrote a song for Saki here. Can I have a look?" Daichi asked.

"Y-yes!" Taking the sheet, she gave it to Daichi. After a few moments, he gave it back to Nanami.

"It has no lyrics. No good." Daichi stated in a tone like he was defeated.

"Hey Howl, do we have an acoustic song?" Daichi asked Howl for his last option.

"For a guitar? All I know is Saeki-san's first solo hit" Howl answered honestly.

"Tomorrow's Way..." Playing the intro, Nanami looked at Daichi.

With a gentle smile on his face, she now knew what Howl was talking about.

"Daichi-kun, you're playing the intro over and over again..." Howl pointed out.

"I won't stop until Saki sings..." Daichi was determined to make her sing no matter what.

Closing the magazine, Saeki out it down and began to walk towards the door attempting to leave, when Nanami blocked her way.

"Nanami-" "I won't let you leave!" Nanami cut her senpai off.

"I won't let you give in! Don't lose to Tachibana Iyo! Don't let him take away your love of music!" Nanami reasoned. "Please senpai... People still love your music. Don't give up!" She continued.

She saw it. Nakahara Saeki saw her young self through Nanami. The determined girl who wanted to change the world trough music.

The music kept on playing, Daichi won't give in.

"You love music, more than anyone in the world... Stop denying that." Nanami stated.

Patting Nanami's head, Saeki finally showed a smile for Nanami. "The more you look at me and talk to me like that... You remind me of me when I was your age"

Nanami was 17 while Saeki was 25. It has been years since Saeki left the master course and there she was again. With Nanami slowly winning her over.

"Daichi. Start from the top" Saeki stated.

"Alright!" Daichi chanted as he began to play from the beginning.

Sitting on the chair, Saeki sung the song she wrote when she was a new composer. Her first solo hit.

It was the first time she sung after 7 years.

ima o kowashite shimaitai   
ima ni sugaritsuiteitai   
jibun no koto wa wakaranai

I want to tear this moment apart   
But I also want to hold onto it   
I don't get myself

yarinaoseru hazu nai yo   
shiranai machi ni kakuretemite mo   
madogoshi ni tada ima o omou

I don't have to start all over again   
I may try to hide in an unfamiliar place but   
I'd still feel the time through the windows

nigedashitai shoudou kara   
nigedasu made no koujitsu ni mayou

Away from the urge to escape   
The reason to escape the urge is still unclear

chigireta kioku o tadoreba   
ano koro ni datte modoreru   
itsuka no shounen mitai ni

If I retrace my broken memories   
I would come back to that time   
A child from long ago

kanaeru tame umaretekita no   
osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu   
I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru   
te ni ireru tame no   
itami nara so good

I came into this world to fulfill   
The old dreams of a universe I depicted   
I'm a baby; I could cry any moment   
If this pain is what it takes   
It would feel so good

ikiru koto ga tatakai nara   
kachimake mo shikata ga nai koto   
sonna koto kurai wakatteiru yo

Life is a struggle for survival   
It's inevitable that one has to win or lose   
I know that fact at least

nakidashitai shougeki kara   
hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu 

Away from the burst of tears   
My heart pounds as I started running ahead

massugu ni ikiteyukitai   
tada massugu ni ikiteitai   
ano hi no shounen mitai ni

I want to continue living right   
Just want to live normally   
Like the child that day used to

kanaeru tame umaretekita no   
osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu   
I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru   
te ni ireru tame no   
itami nara so good

I came into this world to fulfill   
The old dreams of an ambiance I felt   
I'm a baby; I could cry any moment   
If this pain is what it takes   
It would feel so good

dareka no kotoba ni tsumazukitakunai   
madowasaretakunai...

I don't want anybody's words to get to me   
I don't want to lose my way...

ashita mo kitto kagayaiteiru   
osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii   
Tomorrow's way of life kowagari dakedo   
hikikaesenai michi ni tatteru

The future will surely shine bright   
The old days need not to come back anymore   
Tomorrow's way of life may be frightening   
But I'm now standing in the road of no return

kanaeru tame umaretekita no   
osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu   
I'm a baby naitarishinai   
te ni ireru tame no   
itami nara so good

I came into this world to fulfill   
The old dreams of a universe I depicted   
I'm a baby, but I won't cry anymore   
If this pain is what it takes   
It would feel so good

Nanami could feel it. It was a sad song but she could feel he relief. She could feel the passion Saeki kept on hiding for years.

She was back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS: 
> 
> Tomorrow's Way, Original song by YUI. 
> 
> English and Romaji Lyrics on Animelyrics.com


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Saeki was actually teaching Nanami easier methods to get inspiration in a way or another.

 

Nakahara Saeki, actually giving pointers.

Now that was a shock for some.

"So what's with the sudden change if heart?" Syo asked.

"According to my data, this all happened after Hijikawa Daichi came back to the Master Course" Ai answered as they observed Saeki and Nanami.

"Maybe he was that influential, ne?" Natsuki pointed out with a smile.

"It won't be long though..." Ai added.

"Won't be long for what?" Syo asked.

"Nanami Haruka needs to finish that song and choose a group to sing it to go against Tachibana Iyo" Ai answered.

Nanami was only given just one month and two weeks left before the challenge. Saeki was now dedicated to make sure that Nanami succeeds.

Saeki now has less work on modeling and more on coaching Nanami. Tokiya didn't doubt Nanami one bit. He knew that she would bring back the old Saeki eventually and so did Shining.

"Um... Nakahara-senpai?" Nanami called out

"Yes?" Saeki answered.

"M-maybe you would reconsider the sing I wrote for you..." Nanami reminded.

"Ah! Let me have a look again" with a huge smile in her face, Nanami took the music sheet and gave it to Saeki with no hesitation at all.

Scanning the music notes, Saeki admitted that Nanami did a good job.

"Give me a week to write the lyrics" Saeki said with a smile.

"Thank you very much senpai!" Bowing over and over again, Nanami was pleased that her senpai would sing one of her songs.

Meanwhile where Howl was...

"Howl!!!" Reiji called in a winning tone.

"Hold still, I'm almost done" Howl stated as he was about to finish fixing Reiji's hair.

"Nee... Howl" Reiji called again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making Saki-chan love music again" Reiji thanked Howl with a huge smile.

"Don't thank me... That girl did most of the work" Howl praised as he finished Reiji's hair.

"So have you talked about it?" Reiji asked. "About what?"

"FIRST CLASS being back together" Reiji pointed out. But Howl, just have out a weak smile. He didn't actually know how to respond to that question.

"Howl?" Reiji called again.

"Who knows..." Howl answered.

Daichi and Howl managed to get their contract from Shining again in entering the Master Course. Howl was a stylist and Daichi came back as a dance instructor. They could only get their idol contract again once Saeki agrees to compose a song again.

She agreed to sing but who knows if she agreed in writing songs again. Tachibana Iyo was a great threat to her. She lost her whole career to him and she would allow Nanami to end up the same fate as her. So maybe she will compose a song again sooner or later.

If FIRST CLASS would be included to the Master Course again, there would be three idol groups in the dormitory. Happily, for Shining, he will have female idols again. Well, they're only two but it still counts.

"Any work from Kei-chan?" Reiji asked.

"No one has word of him, not even Daichi-kun knows where he is..." Howl answered honestly. No one really knew.

If they could manage to find him then they found him, but if not, this might cause a problem. FIRST CLASS can never be called FIRST CLASS when one is missing.

Kei was the one who lost the music sheet causing him and Daichi to argue. The rest were affected and couldn't do their jobs properly, causing them to split up.

It was Saeki who worked hard for it and he just lost it.

Who knows if she woudl forgive him.

Should she?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: Video is available ^^. Now it's a youtube cover by OnlyMes. I do recomend you guys to subscribe to her if ever :3)

"Shining-san..." Saeki called out as she entered the office of her boss.

"Ah! Missssss Nakaharaaa! What can I do for you?" Shining asked with a hyper tone. He was in the mood.

"About what you suggested days ago..." Saeki started. "What about it?"

"I'll agree, on one condition" Saeki stated bluntly. With a huge grin on his face, he knew that she would say  yes from the very beginning. 

It was days ago. 

When Saeki decided to start loving music again.

Saeki was with Ringo with their usual shopping, well actually, as usual, she was forced to join Ringo in some shopping. Plus he pointed out that Saeki needed new sets of clothing. She was a model and a model should be a great example for fashion and all.

"I don't need this much clothing senpai..." Saeki stated as she was catching all the cloths that Ringo kept on throwing at her.

"Nonsense! No kouhai of mine will wear run off clothing!" he stated as he continued to look around.

 _I will take that as an insult_ Saeki thought mentally.

"Nee! Saki-chan~ do you wear pink?" Ringo asked.

"I remember Rina wearing pink" Saeki stated honestly. Well FIRST CLASS does have their color coding. With Howl wearing red, Daichi with yellow, Saeki with blue, Haruhi wearing green, Rina wearing pink, and finally with Kei wearing orange.

"You should wear pink from time to time" Ringo stated without even looking at her. "I'm fine with what I have in my closet thank you very much" she whined.

"Now, now... listen to senpai, change is actually good for you" Ringo stated. 

Placing all of the cloths on the sofa, Saeki released a heavy sigh.

Going back to the Master Course, Saeki was as tired as when your own mother takes you out for shopping. Dragging herself into her room, Saeki closed the door and lay down on her bed. Her whole body hurt because of Ringo grabbing some cloths that she knew that she wouldn't even wear.

She'd rather go shopping with Howl.

Then she remembered someone.

The girl who made her into an idol in the first place, Matsuhara Haruhi.

They were close. Very close.

They were the best of friends back in Saotome Academy. 

It was years ago...

Saeki was on her first day of school. Going into the dormitory to fix her stuff, she saw a girl with short brown hair. She had fare skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Hello! My name is Matsuhara Haruhi! I will be your roommate for now on!" She greeted with a huge smile on her face. She seemed so hyper when Saeki first met her.

"Nakahara Saeki... nice to meet your acquaintance" Saeki greeted in a rather simple and blunt matter.

"Nakahara? Are you a member of the famous Nakahara group?" Haruhi asked as her face drew really close to Saeki.

"Y-yes..." she answered honestly. "Really?! You're so lucky!" Haruhi stated with her eyes dazzling in her own fantasy world.

Passing by her, Saeki started to open her few boxes. "Hey! Hey! You're the daughter of Nakahara Yui right?! Right? Right?" Haruhi asked excitedly.

"Yes" Saeki answered as she took her stuff away.

"Oh man! A daughter of a living legend! Tell me! Tell me! Are you here as an idol?!" Haruhi asked.

"I'm a composer here" Saeki stated as she was fixing her cloths in her closet. "Composer? Why don't you want to be an idol?" Haruhi asked as she sat on her bed.

"I was just asked to be a musician like my mother... I never liked the idea anyway" Saeki stated as she was still fixing her stuff.

Haruhi looked at her new roommates badge. It had a red color on the lower right side of their badge and a small star at the bottom. And having a red color on the lower right side of it only meant one thing...

"You didn't like the idea but you're part of the S Class?" Haruhi questioned.

 The S Class is the highest possible class attainable. These students are considered the best of all those entering Saotome Academy. They are distinguished from the rest of the students by the red color on the lower right side of their badge and a small star at the bottom. You can call them the elite students of the school.

"As a Nakahara, perfection is everything" Saeki stated what she was thought as she grew up under the Nakahara main household.

"Well... haven't you thought about you know... making your own choices in life?" Haruhi wondered.

It took them some time, but they eventually became closer than ever before. After some time, Shining offered Saeki to have a double program, both as a idol and as a composer.

 The school holds a graduation exam annually. The process entails the composers and idols to pair up and create a song to be performed during the exam. The winning pair will be given a chance to have an early debut.  

During their school year, they were allowed to debut at a group of originally four members. Few months after graduation, they joined the Master Course. And then Howl and Rina were added to the group making them a total of six members known to be FIRST CLASS.

Back to Saeki who was tired and was lying in her bed. She stood up and took her car keys. She was scheduled for an interview for a press conference inside a casino-hotel. Everything was settled, all that was left now was to face the press about the rumors that she would be working in the music industry after seven years.

This time, she was alone with Ringo and Hyuga. Nanami was at the dormitory with the other members of the Master Course program watching the live telecast.

"Miss Nakahara, is it true that you will be entering the music industry once more?" one reporter started.

"Yes. Once again, I will be entering the music industry to continue my music career" Saeki answered honestly with a smile on her face.

"After what happened seven years ago, what made you decide to come back?" another reporter asked.

"You could say that a little angle made me change my mind" Saeki stated with a smile.

"What about the FIRST CLASS members? Have you even considered reforming the idol group that has won the public years ago?"

"If it happens it happens, if not, they all have their own lives by now. I won't force them to reform the group if they don't want to" she answered on her own opinion.

The press conference went well, unlike last time when Tachibana Iyo suddenly interrupted. Talking to the rest of the staff, Saeki was left wondering the whole casino hotel since Ringo thought that she would like to have some fun from time to time.

Saeki stopped at the huge painting in the middle of the lobby of the owner of the casino hotel. She could have sworn that she knew that man, but where? Searching her mind on what name he had, someone bumped into her.

"I am so sorry miss!" it was a female's voice.

"No, it's fine" Taking her fedora hat from the floor, Saeki patted it on her pants for the dust to disappear. When she turned around, it was a girl with long brown hair and emerald green orbs. She was wearing a corporate attire, she looked like a business woman.

"You're.... Nakahara Saeki..." he murmured.

"Well yes-" "Saki-chan! Time to go!" Ringo called out to Saeki as he was waving by the entrance of the casino hotel, Hyuga on the other hand was at the phone behind him.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Nice meeting you though" saying that, Saeki walked towards Ringo and Hyuga's direction and left the building.

"Saeki..." the woman murmured the idol's name again. "Hey, sis!" the famous idol, Matsuhara Yuzuki called out to his little sister.

"Come on Haruhi, time to go" the eldest son, the owner of the casino hotel, continued the sentence of his little brother. With Haruhi being the youngest among the Mastuhara siblings, she worked under the eldest brother.

Who ever knew that Haruhi and Saeki were to meet in a place such as that.

While in the present time...

"Saki-chan will try and connect to Haru-chan with a song?" Ringo repeated what Shining said.

"Yesss... I see that Misss Nanami's influence was greater than I expected! This is a very good result! hahahahaha!" Shining gave out his celebration laugh.

Ringo on the other hand was just smiling to see his kouhai wanting to connect to her old group mates through song. Even if they don't end up as FIRST CLASS again, Saeki was pulling up her old life back. The life where she loved music the most.

A few weeks later....

"She didn't use Nanami's song?!" Syo asked frustrated.

"But, why would she do that?" Otoya asked in wonder. With Tokiya just smiling and waiting for the music video to play in Shining Entertainment Channel, he knew exactly why.

"Saeki-san composed after seven years" he answered briefly, as the music video played from the television.

As typed on the screen... 

**Glow**

**Nakahara Saeki**

  *(intro)  
Cannot find - find the strength to forget you  
Cannot find - find the way to detain you  
Cannot find - find someone to replace you  
Cannot find - find the one to be like you  
*  
  
The ice-cold raindrops falling from the sky  
They try to melt away all my broken scars  
The shining afterglow gently caught my eyes  
with someone's smiling face hidden deep inside  
  
As the time is passing by, we find the strength inside  
The beautiful lies are not so hard to tell as before  
And in the past I've had to taste so many different pains  
Sometimes I still hear them knocking on my door...  
  
You're fading away  
No way for you to see the tears in my eyes  
In this sentimental glowing twilight  
nobody is here...hear me cry  
  
*(intrumental break)  
Cannot find - find the strength to forget you  
Cannot find - find the way to detain you  
Cannot find - find someone to replace you  
Cannot find - find the one to be like you  
  


Cannot find - find the strength to forget you  
Cannot find - find the way to detain you  
Cannot find - find someone to replace you  
Cannot find - find the one to be like you  

Please take a look inside of me  
all the scars you've given me  
I can't go on, not taking one more step  
They're taking all of me  
  
"Please disappear.I don't want you here."  
I look at you and pray like this  
But tell me why  
I can't go on  
I'm holding onto you so deep inside  
  
  
I just can't hide  
  
  
Now it's time for you to walk the distance  
Nothing is left for me but only silence  
In this sentimental glowing twilight  
you're falling away  
Alone I face the night  
  
"You will stay forever deep inside of me"  
Just my stupid little childish fantasy  
In this sentimental glowing twilight  
I'm falling apart without you...  
  
Can you wipe away all my tears? (Ah...I just cannot feel)  
Can you fight away all my fears? (No, No...)  
Reaching out my hands (If I could turn back time)  
trying to hold on to the you (I would never ever let you go)  
that I don't want to lose... (Sorry. Sorry.)  
  
*(outro)  
Cannot find - find the strength to forget you  
Cannot find - find the way to detain you  
Cannot find - find someone to replace you  
Cannot find - find the one to be like you  

 

"N-no way..." Syo exclaimed.

"Nakahara-san was that good..." Masato stated still not believing what kind of emotion he felt.

No one could explain to who this song can be dedicated to, or what exact emotion Nakahara Saeki had while composing this one song. Especially with the lyrics:

 **Cannot find - find the strength to forget you  
Cannot find - find the way to detain you  
Cannot find - find someone to replace you  
Cannot find - find the one to be like you **   

So the question is now that, who exactly was the person Nakahara Saeki was trying to reach?

"Bravo Saki!" Daichi congratulated Saeki as he suddenly stormed into her room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!" Saeki shouted.

"What are you trying to pull Saeki-san?" Howl asked as he remained by the door frame. While Daichi walked towards the window and looked out for the wonderful view Saeki had ever since.

"I just want the others to hear what I wanted to say after all those years" Saeki stated as she continued to look at the mirror in front of her.

"What about Kei-kun?" Howl asked.

"Kei lost the song that you worked so hard for... will you forgive him?" Daichi asked with a cold tone.

Staring at her own reflection, she didn't know. 

She didn't know what to say or what to do if ever she sees Techibana Kei.

But this is what she knows....

... she misses him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"You're kouhai is better than I thought" Daichi complimented.

"She's suppose to. She is my kouhai" Saeki stated as she was thinking of the lyrics for the song Nanami gave her.

"You said you'll have the lyrics within a week-" "shut it Howl" Saeki cut Howl off.

Saeki maybe a wonderful music composer, but she was never good at the lyrics. The recent song she released had the help of Howl and Daichi, that was her condition for Shining.

"This is good as a Ballad..." Saeki murmured.

"Then make it a Ballad" Daichi stated as he put his feet on the table. "Ouch!"   
"Feet off the table Daichi-kun" Howl scolded.

"I'll go ask Nanami if I can make it a Ballad... Don't make a mess" stating that, she walked out of the room.

Walking in the empty halls of the huge dormitory, Tokiya was walking towards Saeki.

"Saeki-san, I've been looking for you" Tokiya exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong Tokiya?" She asked.

"Shining-san wants to have a word with you" Tokiya answered honestly.

Saeki wondered on why she was being called. She shouldn't be called often anymore since she did what Shining wanted.

She recorded a song, composed a song. What more does he want?

Walking into her boss's office with Nanami's song on her hands, Shining was talking on the phone.

Noticing her, he ended the call and turned to his old composer.

"I had a call from Misssss Matsuhara Haruhi..." Surprised, Saeki stepped forward.

"R-really?!"

"She wants to have a word with you..." Shining continued.

Saeki didn't know what was gonna happen but she does remember one thing about her best friend. Once Haruhi asked you to talk to her something is not good.


	14. Chapter 14

FIRST CLASS's Nakahara Saeki's reputation was slowly rising.

Her new song was slowly becoming a hit wonder, her old songs were coming back to life as if she never left the music industry. Howl's return to Shining Entertainment was kept secret for a while while Howl on the other hand was a hot topic.

With the other members no where to be found, people were still hoping that maybe, just maybe FIRST CLASS will be reborn into a new.

Entering the Casino Hotel that Saeki went for her most recent press conference, she was dressed as a male since no one has seen her cross dressing yet since her return. Wearing her fedora hat, she began to look around. It was as busy as usual, more guest were coming in and Saeki's whole day was free all for one person.

"Nakahara Saeki-sama?" looking behind her, it was a hotel staff.

"Yes" she answered bluntly.

"Please follow me. Haruhi-sama is waiting for you" as the staff started to walk towards the elevator, she followed.

The staff pressed the last number of the elevator. The highest floor of the hotel. It was where the VIP rooms were placed. It took some time before they reached at the top. As the elevator door opened, they both stepped out. Walking towards the huge white door by the end of the hall.

Knocking, a man's voice spoke at the other side: "Come in" Opening the door for her, Saeki went in.

As the door closed behind her, she was familiar with the two faces within the room.

One was a famous romance novelist named Hakube Riyoichi and a F1 racer Hiroshi Noel.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Riyoichi asked Saeki in a rude tone. Deciding to ignore him, Saeki began to take a glance at her wrist watch before hearing a door open. With footsteps dashing towards the living room, Haruhi was at the corner with a huge smile on her face.

"You're here!" she stated in a cheerful matter.

"It's been a while Haruhi" Saeki greeted as she removed her fedora hat.

"Haru-chan, you know him?" As Riyoichi asked, the door opened. A college student came in the room.

"Sorry i'm-" the college student stopped when he laid eyes on Saeki. "Riyoichi-kun, Noel, this is-" "NO WAY!" The college student shouted as he began to jump up and down like a little fan girl as he went closer to Saeki with dazzling eyes.

"AM I DREAMING?! IS THIS REAL?!" he shouted with excitement.

"Yo! Mirai! You know this guy?" Riyoichi asked. "HELL I DO! I'VE BEEN YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN SINCE THE FIRST DAY YOU DEBUTED! YOU'RE LIKE A MUSIC LEGEND!" he continued to shout.

"It's an honor to meet you.... uh..." without knowing his name, Saeki didn't know how to continue his sentence. "Mirai! Chiba Mirai! Oh man! I can't believe it!" he introduced himself and began fan girling again.

"Hey! Mirai!" Riyoichi called him once more. "Nakahara Saeki! She's THE Nakahara Saeki! I just can't believe this! You're also my modeling hero!" 

"Um.... thanks?" that's all Saeki could muster after all the fan girling she saw from a guy.

"You're Nakahara Saeki? I didn't even think for a moment that you're a...." pausing for a moment, Saeki just let out a small giggle and corrected. "No. That's not it. I cross dress because of work and disguise myself when I go out alone" she answered honestly.

"Haruhi. How did you met her?" Noel asked Haruhi.

"Hm? Oh! Didn't I tell you? We were band mates back then" she informed them with a smile.

"W-wait! You were in a band?!" Riyoichi shouted in surprised. "Well... an idol group no less" Saeki corrected.

"How come you never told me?" Noel asked as he put down his glass of wine. "It's because you never asked" Haruhi answered. "But Mirai knew all along so I thought you guys knew" she continued.

"Yep!" Mirai agreed with a huge smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Saeki asked her old friend.

"Well... Mirai found Rina. Turns out they're classmates in a class..." as Haruhi gave out that information, her expression was sad.

"Did something happen to Rina?" Saeki asked.

"Look, I know that we all decided to go our own separate ways when we got disband but I couldn't hold it anymore" Haruhi stated with a worried tone.

"What happened?" Saeki asked with a serious tone this time. With Haruhi's emerald gaze landing on Mirai's, he spoke for her.

"I knew that it was Rina in the first place when I first laid eyes on him, and to tell you the truth he wasn't only named on a girls name but he really does look like one even though he has short hair but..."

"but what?" Saeki asked.

"He's been receiving intense bullying from the upper classmen in the university, because people thought that he was transgender" Rina was in trouble. A washed out idol like Rina was receiving some harsh treatment.

"Where do you study?" Saeki asked.

"S-Saeki!" Haruhi called out. "Look. I told you this before and I will tell it again. People can disrespect me and my work, but when it comes to my friends now that is a different story" Saeki stated in a strict tone.

As we all know, once Saeki's mind is made up, people will have a hard time in changing it.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Empress of Music returns to the Music Industry.**

Majority of the news headlines were like that anywhere. Internet articles, newspapers, radio etc. This is Saeki's recent problem. People could recognize her in an instant as a female persona, but as a cross dresser? Rarely.

"Saeki... this is stupid even for you" Haruhi scolded her in a quiet tone.

"We've pulled this out once... we can do it again" Saeki stated. Dressing up in her usual male get-up, they were standing on the entrance of the said university.

"Do I look like a university student to you?" Haruhi asked. "Just get along will ya?" Saeki said.

"And besides... we need to find those simple minded idiots who bully Rina" Saeki said in an irritated tone. "You really think of Rina as your own brother" Haruhi murmured.

"Keep it down or people will know who you are..." Mirai silently scolded as he continued to look around. His eyes spotted their target.

"Their they are" Mirai pointed to a group of girls. Each and every one of them had the same style of fashion. Trying to look pretty to get the guys, after all college life is a huge part of a students life before they enter the real world.

"Them?" Haruhi asked. "For heavens sake... What is this a manga plotline?" Saeki asked.

"A wha?" Haruhi was confused. "I read a manga where a guy looks like a girl and he was being bullied because he's prettier than her..." Saeki explained.

"Wow! You read manga?!" Mirai exclaimed with his eyes shinning.

"During my pass time yes...." Saeki answered honestly.

"I see Rina!" Haruhi pointed out. Rina was sitting by the school fountain reading a book. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt. His pink hair was shorter than the last time Saeki saw him. He still looks like a girl though.

"What are those girls doing?" Mirai wondered. As the group walked towards Rina. Looking up, Rina knew there was trouble.

Slapping the book right out of his hand, this was Nakahara Saeki, and this was no exemption.

"Hey!" Saeki called as she walked towards the group. "W-wait!" Haruhi called but Mirai held her back. Mirai shook his head, making to say not to mess with those girls for they rule the university.

Looking back at Saeki with worried eyes, the two didn't know what to do anymore. Haruhi wasn't like Saeki who was raised to be a strong woman, being the youngest among the siblings, Haruhi was used to people standing up for her.

"Heh? I haven't seen you around" the university student looked at Saeki. By the looks of things, she seems to be the leader of the group.

"Yes. I would appreciate if you don't bully my friend here" Saeki stated as calm as she could. "This guy must have tricked you... You look too good to be paired with another man" she said she she walked towards Saeki and playfully curled her hair.

Disgusted, she slapped the girls hand away. "No wonder men don't look at you... You're as disgusting as street dogs"

"What?" The end of the lips started to twitch. "I dare you to say it again"

"You, are a disgusting street dog who sniffs on people hoping that someone would pick you up. Reality check sweetie.... This isn't how the real world works" Saeki said with truly disgusted eyes.

Rina was looking at her, but didn't seem familiar at all by looks, but from her tone of insult, he only knew one person who could do so.

"H-how dare you call me a street dog!?!?" The ringleader snapped. Smirking, Saeki continued on: "How dare me? Well no wonder men don't have interest in you... your guts are as disgusting as trash"

Stating that with confidence, Saeki looked at Rina with warm eyes. Then and there he knew who he was looking at.

"Y-you..." Rina whispered.

"You'll pay for insulting me!" She shouted as she was about to slap Saeki, but before she could hit her cheeks, Saeki managed to grab her wrist.

Pulling her closer and making eye contact, she gave her a fair warning: "Touch him... Or if you ever go near him again... I won't gold back any longer. Understood?"

Nodding, Saeki let go and they walked away as fast as they could. As they started to disappear in sight, Saeki released a heavy sigh, looking at Rina once more.

"You're as pretty as always" she said removing her fedora hat.

"Saki-chan..." Rina called out to her. By his expression, he seemed very pleased. Of course Saeki's name was now everywhere, there was no way he didn't knew the person who treated him as family.

"It's been a while Rina" Saeki greeted with a warm smile.

Nakahara Saeki was convinced that music could change the world thanks to Nanami Haruka. If it wasn't for the young kouhai, Saeki wouldn't have the determination to see her old band mates again. She owe everything to Nanami.

Back in Shining Entertainment...

"THIS IS SUPER AMAZING!!!! MISSSSSS NANAMI! I THANK YOU FOR A GRAND RESULT!" Shining congratulated his new pride and joy.

"N-no... I didn't do anything much" Nanami said humbly. Looking around the room, Shining was indeed pleased. Almost all of the members of the FIRST CLASS are now complete.

"I never expected to see you all after 7 years..." Haruhi stated with a smile. "True. I thought we'd never be together again!" Rina answered in a most cheerful way.

"Well all that's missing now is Kei the grumpy pants" Daichi added as she laid back on the sofa, putting his arm on the frame and crossing his legs like a bad boy should be.

"Heavens Christ... Someone get him his glasses please?" Howl called out.

"Not my fault I'm hotter than you" Daichi defended. "Oh dear lord" Saeki murmured as the two started a light argument.

Tachibana Kei was the only one missing. Shining couldn't help but smile to what he was seeing. He was right in placing Nanami to be Saeki's kouhai. Looking at his young composer, how would she lure Tachibana Kei in?


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Daichi!" Rina whined.

"There is no way I am apologizing to that jerk! If there should be someone apologizing it should be him!" Daichi defended as she continued to look at their old picture. It was almost back to normal, Rina and Daichi were originally roommates. Along with Renji who were all kouhai's of Hyuga.

"What's with everyone having an issue on saying sorry?!" Rina asked.

Rina and Haruhi got their contracts back from teh entertainment. After all, Tachibana Iyo's challenge was no secret from the public.

"It was his fault! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be separated in the first place" Daichi added.

"News flash Daichi... You were the one who left first" Rina added as Daichi fell from his chair as he said that. "Y-you didn't have to bring that up!" he shouted.

Releasing a sigh, Rina lay down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. After 7 years Rina never imagined he would soon be back in the entertainment industry with his old friends. But one was missing... Tachibana Kei.

Kei loved the group just like everyone else. But since Saeki, who was the soul heart of the group lost her love of music, it began to fall apart until she was the last one who turned her back on her own music career.

Meanwhile in Saeki's room. The other half, was no longer empty. Haruhi moved in as soon as her papers were finalized. She started to work for Shining Entertainment once more with the determination to bring back FIRST CLASS to the top of the music industry.

After all, there is the possibility that the era would start again.

Saeki was busy working on her leave of absence within the the month of march. A week after Tachibana Iyo's challenge to her kouhai Nanami. Simply because her brother is to graduate from graduate school and would be taking the board exam for lawyers.

Haruhi on the other hand was doing her usual doing. Writing something on her notebook. It was her guilty pleasure ever since she was a child. She was lying on the bed as she was writing. It was a simple day for the old friends to relax.

Though, moments later, a knock occurred at the door. "Come in" Saeki said. 

As the door opened, Ringo's head popped out with a huge smile on his face: "It's good to see you two doing well!"

"Is there something wrong senpai?" Haruhi asked as she put down her notebook, looking at Ringo's light blue hues. "I'm glad you asked!" he shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that though..." Saeki said as she turned her chair towards Haruhi. "Is that so?" Haruhi asked with a playful smile. Looking at the two girls, it was like yesterday since they first debuted.

"Well then! Come on! Shining wants to have a word with you two!" Ringo said cheerfully as he left the room. Naturally, the two followed.

It was a nice change. It became more lively in the dormitory when the members of FIRST CLASS started to come back bit by bit. Everyone was excited to see the outcome. For now, it was only Saeki who was well known to be back in the music industry. The others? they had their contracts but haven't released a song yet unlike Saeki.

Opening the door to Shining's office, besides their boss. Tokiya, Masato, and Nanami were present there as well.

"Nakahara-senpai!" Nanami called.

"Nanami?" Saeki called to her kouhai with a surprised look on her face. "Is there something wrong Shining-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Yessss... well... Missss Nakahara's songs and voice is slowly touching the hearts once more... and with the permission of the singers and the composers I would like you two to do a cover!" Shining stated with joy.

"A cover?" Masato repeated. "What permission?" Tokiya questioned as well. Honestly, no one but Shining knew what he was blabbing about.

"Misss Nanami!" he called. "Y-yes sir?!"

"Would it be alright for these two to sing a female version of your fine composition of Original Resonance?" Shining asked in a serious tone. Looking at each other, that song was originally performed by both Tokiya and Masato as a duet. It was a brilliant composition indeed and now, Shining was willing to release a female cover of the song. Sung by none other than the Empress of Music and Japan's Song Bird themselves.

"It would be an honor!" Nanami said in a cheerful matter. "I don't mind, ne? Masato?" Tokiya aksed. Nodding, Masato said: "It would be a honor"

It was a thumbs up. "GREEEEAAAAT! You two have 3 days to learn the song before recording!" Shining shouted.

"th-three days?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Oi! Oi! Shining! That's too harsh!" Ringo slipped in the conversation. "You two are professionals now! This shouldn't be a problem!" Shining stated. Well, if you haven't been singing professionally for seven years sure it's possible... not!

"But, Shining-sa-" "Thanks Tokiya-san, but we can manage" Saeki finally spoke.

"After all... it would be an honor singing one of STARISH members's most famous songs" Haruhi stated with a huge smile on her face.

A week later, the female cover of Nanami's Original Resonance was released.

[A|N: **Sample-**  would be Saeki singing. _Sample-_ would be Haruhi Singing. **Sample- ** would be both. Deep voice would be Saeki, the other Haruhi]

ORIGINAL RESONANCE; Female Version

**uruwashiku saita mirai iro no melody (** **A melody of future colours blooms beautifully)**  
 _utakata ni mau shinpi no shirabe (_ _A mysterious tune briefly dances_  ) _  
_  
 _donna kotonoha de ai wo irodorou ka? (What words should I use to paint my love? )_  
 **semete kirameku hoshizora no you ni (I want to make it like a glittering starry sky )  
**  
 **haruka hirogatta (Reaching far away)**  
 _haruka nariwataru (Echoing in a distance)_  
 **yasashiki neiro ni (On this gentle sound)**  
 _kokoro wo nosete (My heart rides)_  
  
 _basho wa chigatte mo (Even if we're in different places)_  
 **tsuujiatteru (We are connected)**  
 _ **kono kizuna (Through this blood)  
  
tsumugihibiita yume no campanella (**_ **The ringing campanella of dreams)** _ **  
uta ni kawari ten ni kagayaku (Turns into a song that shines in heaven)**_  
 _kotoba ja tarinai (Words are not enough)_  
 **afureru netsujou (For this overflowing passion)**  
 _koe wo (My voice)_  
 **kasane (rides on)**  
 _kaze ni (the wind)_  
 **natte (and it will)**  
 _ **Fly high**_  
  
 ** _sekai de tatta... tatta hitotsu no (Only this one harmony in the world)  
harmony de tsutsumi mamoru yo (can wrap and protect you)_**  
 **dare ni mo make yashinai (Nothing can defeat it)**  
 _futari dake no kiseki (Our very own miracle)_  
 ** _sasagetai (I present to you)_**  
 **Original Resonance**  
  
 **eiri na Rhythm ni kokyuu ga mazariau (** **A sharp breath is mixed in the rhythm )**    
 _shinkuro shiteku michi no ryouiki (_ _Synchronising with an unknown area)_    
  
 _ongaku no doa wo nokku shita kono te ga (A hand knocks on the door of music)_  
 **shizuka ni atsuku jidai wo kaeru (quietly changing the hot age)  
  
hakanaku kieyuku (let's disappear briefly)**  
 _tasogareru kieyuku (Let's disappear into the twilight)_  
 **agaita kotae wa (Struggle for an answer)**  
 _'mada' to azawarau ('Not yet' is said with sneer)_  
  
 _demo sono saki ni aru (but before that happens)_  
 **hikari no ibuki (Breathe in the light)**  
 ** _tashikametai (To make sure)  
  
futari wo sarau yume no nosutarujii (Two people remember a nostalgic dream)  
chigau toki ni umareorite mo (It can be different depending on your birthplace)_**  
 _tabun deatteta (If you met by chance)_  
 **kimochi wa hitotsu (Your feelings are one)**  
 _onaji (The same)_  
 **koto wo (Thoughts from)**  
 _mune ni (your heart)_  
 **omou (like)**  
 _ **dejavu**_  
  
 _ **ayumi kizuita kono monogatari (As this story progress)  
itsuwari wa nani hitotsu mo nai (there is not a single lie)**_  
 **tomoni kanadetsunagu (Playing together)**  
 _towa no cantabile (An eternal cantabile)_  
 ** _kanjiaou (Feelings merge into)_**  
 _Original Resonance_  
  


 _ **tsumugihibiita yume no campanella (**_ **The ringing campanella of dreams)** _ **  
uta ni kawari ten ni kagayaku (Turns into a song that shines in heaven)**_  
 _kotoba ja tarinai (Words are not enough)_  
 **afureru netsujou (For this overflowing passion)**  
 _koe wo (My voice)_  
 **kasane (rides on)**  
 _kaze ni (the wind)_  
 **natte (and it will)**  
 _ **Fly high**_  
  
 ** _sekai de tatta... tatta hitotsu no (Only this one harmony in the world)  
harmony de tsutsumi mamoru yo (can wrap and protect you)_**  
 **dare ni mo make yashinai (Nothing can defeat it)**  
 _futari dake no kiseki (Our very own miracle)_  
 ** _sasagetai (I present to you)_**  
 **** __Original Resonance

It was sung by four people. Two versions. One composer. An eternal message from the heart. 

Saeki and Haruhi's version of Original Resonance was as popular as the original version that was sung by Tokiya and Masato themselves within 3 days of its first release. People who recognized the duo immediately bought the first duo single of the two singers.

For one person this was a threat.

For another this was a message that they need him back.

"Are you sure you don't want to see them? Just this once?" The woman asked the man who was just sitting on the sofa, listening to the music. He knew those two familiar voices all too well. 

Well, if you debuted with them in a single group you should know.

"No... they're fine without me" the man said as he continued to listen.

_"basho wa chigatte mo (Even if we're in different places)_   
**tsuujiatteru (We are connected)**   
_** kono kizuna (Through this blood)" ** _

"How long would you still be running from your past Kei?" she asked her little brother.

"I'm not running..." he answered. "Kei... we all know how much you love music, how much you love them, your old life... must I mention how much you love ' _her_ ' as well?" Kei's older sister added on.

It was no secret in his family on how much he loved Nakahara Saeki. Ever since he first met her during their days in Saotome Academy. It wasn't just her music, it wasn't just her passion or the bond they made. It was her. The woman that mattered to him the most and he hurt her in a way he never meant.

Sure he didn't meant to lose the composition that Saeki worked so hard for, for the group. But how can a single man face the woman he loved once more? He was a coward, and he knew that well.

Deep down, he was still a boy and was never a man.

"Think about what i'm saying Kei... you want to see them" she said as she continued to leave the house for work.

To Tachibana Kei, it wasn't only them he wanted to see. It was also a her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE COVER NOR THE LYRICS AND THE SONG!]


	17. Chapter 17

Nanami only has one month.

One month to finish the song that she was writing, but she still had problem.

Who was going to sing her song?

As Nakahara Saeki's kouhai, she mustn't let her down. Saeki's career and the other members of the FIRST CLASS were finally going back to the top and there was no way that Nanami would allow her senpai's hard work be wasted.

Nanami already knew the passion that Saeki had, and she wasn't going to allow it to disappear again.

"I can't write a song if I don't know who's going to sing it..." Nanami murmured on her desk as she continued to play with her mechanical pencil. She had two options: STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. But, could they really match up Tachibana Iyo?

If you're going to compare, the only person who really met Tachibana Iyo years back was Kotobuki Reiji since he debuted along with FIRST CLASS. The others only knew him by name and not how he could literally destroy his competition. 

If he managed to destroy the career of the so called Emperess of Music, what chance does Nanami even have against a guy like that? 

Standing up from her chair, Nanami strolled down the hallway. Hearing noises from the music room of the dormitory. Curious, Nanami slowly opened the door leaving a creek to see what was happening there. Turns out, Saeki was playing the piano. Inside the room as well, were Haruhi and Rina.

"Nanami-san? Why are you hiding?" Haruhi asked noticing the young composer. Saeki on the other hand kept on playing the piano. "Don't be shy! Come on in!" Rina invited Nanami inside.

"P-pardon my intrusion!" Nanami said in a nervous tone as she continued into the room.

Sitting down by the couch across the two professional idols, Nanami noticed that they were studying a music sheet. Did Saeki composed a new song? She didn't even heard from anyone that she was writing a song but Saeki was there, playing the piano that her mother loved so dearly. 

After moments of glancing at Saeki, Nanami heard humming from Rina himself: "U-um... excuse me. But what are you humming?" Nanami asked.

"Ah! This old song? Saki-chan composed in when we were still kouhai's like you guys!" Rina answered cheerfully. "I remember when we were writing the lyrics, it was fun" Haruhi added with Saeki still playing the piano.

 _It must be that song that Nakahara-senpai is playing..._ Nanami thought as she took one more glance at Saeki. Nanami's time was running out, she needed a song fast. If not, she'll lose and be forced to transfer to Raging Entertainment and she wouldn't want to work with HEAVENS.

"The player has the CD right?" Haruhi asked Rina. Nodding with a huge smile on his face he answered: "Yup! The minus one is already there!"

"Nanami-san, would you mind listening? We just wanted to see if Saki-chan can still reach high notes" Haruhi asked of Saeki's kouhai. "Y-yes!" she answered.

"Saki-chan! Let's start!" Rina called out. Stopping the wonderful melody, Saeki stood up and coughed a little bit as Haruhi played the CD Player.

As the music started, Haruhi sung. With one of the copies of the music in Nanami's hands.

**Music: Heaven (c) Ailee, Japenese Version (c) Zessei Bijin**

Haruhi: Sora wo miage KIMI wo kanji

Rina: Umi wo nagame KIMI wo omou

Haruhi: Ano natsu no hirusagari  
Ureshisou ni warau KIMI  
Tsurai kimochi mo iyashite kureta

Saeki: Tokubetsu na KIMI dakara  
Kanashimi mo sukuwareta  
Yume de aeta nara

All: You're my only one way  
Donna michi datte

Rina & Saeki: KIMI to nara aruite yuketa

All: You're the only one babe...  
Mada minu hoka made  
  


Rina & Saeki: KIMI wo wasurezuni tabishite iketanara

All: Heaven (9x)  
  


Saeki: Samishii yoru mo

Haruhi & Rina: We will never cry never never cry

All: Heaven (9x)

Saeki: Hoshi ni negau 

Haruhi: never gonna be alone

Rina: Konayuki ga fuki tsukeru  
Manazashi ga furueteru  
Sunao na kimochi tsutaetakatta

Haruhi: Sabishisa to itoshisa to  
Kitakaze ga suri kaeru  
KIMI ni todokanai

All: You're my only one way  
Donna michi datte

Haruhi & Saeki: KIMI to nara dokodemo yuketa  
  


All: You're the only one babe...

Tagai no michi de  
  


Haruhi & Saeki: Nani ga atte mo zettai 

All: wasureru koto wa nai yo

Rina & Haruhi: Heaven KIMI to deai mawari dashita sekai  
  


Rina: Kanashimi mo 

Haruhi: yorokobi mo 

Haruhi & Rina: nori koete kita yo ne

Saeki: Itsumo KIMI ga soba ni ita

Haruhi & Rina: Wasuretaku wa nai yo

Saeki: Itsumademo futari de

All: You're my only one way  
Donna michi datte

Haruhi & Rina: KIMI to nara aruite yuketa  
  


All: You're the only one babe

Hoka no hate made  
  


Saeki & Rina: KIMI to issho ni zutto 

All: yume miteita katta

Heaven (9x)

Haruhi: Samishii yoru mo

 Saeki & Rina: We will never cry never never cry

 All: Heaven (9x)

Rina: Hoshi ni negau 

Saeki: never gonna be alone

Rina: So alone... oh

As the long finished, Nanami was awed but such a song, such voices, and such passion that the three had. She did finally confirm that the rumors were true, that Rina could sing in a female voice despite the fact that he is a guy. 

Truly, voices of angels.

"A-amazing..." Nanami whispered, still awed by the song she just heard.

"Haven't sung that in 7 years! It was still awesome!" Rina stated in a cheerful matter as always. Giving out a gentle smile, Haruhi's gaze went to Saeki: "well.. besides that, Saki-chan can still hit the high notes. Not bad for someone who hasn't sung in 7 years, no?"

"It feels good... singing with all of you again" Saeki said in a gentle smile but only this time, to Nanami her smiles weren't empty anymore. You could really see in the happiness in her blue hues.

"Well if that makes you feel good! Then I can't wait to get Kei back!" Rina said with a huge grin on his face.

"Neither can I" Haruhi admitted. "Sure... can't wait for the arguments to start again" Saeki said in a sarcastic matter. 

"Heh! Can't wait for Daichi and Kei to make pointless arguments again too!" Rina said.

"If I remember one thing about those two, the dormitory would be noisy again. Well... correction, more noisy" Haruhi said. Well what she said was true. 

With the nose of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT make, what more if the members of the FIRST CLASS are complete?

After witnessing the voices of the known members of the FIRST CLASS group, Nanami went back to her room. After a few moments thinking in her chair, she took her mechanical pencil and started to play piano keys. If 3 members of the said former idol group can make a simple song such powerful emotion and passion, what more if it were to be all six of them?

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Now, make sure that you're there on the said time." Saeki was currently instructing Nanami how to get to the studio where she is to model for the front issue on a famous local music magazine. Before that time, Saeki had errands to do and was wearing her female outfit but was wearing sunglasses.

"And make sure you don't get lost" Saek reminded her. "don't worry senpai! I won't" Nanami answered with confidence. With the stories she heard from the members of STARISH, there was no way Saeki couldn't be worried.

"Alright i'm off... I want you there by 4 pm alright? Then after that, we can go out for dinner" Saeki continued. "Take care, Nakahara-senpai" Nanami bidded, as Saeki put on her black fedora hat and left the dormitory.

Taking her car, she drove off to the mall that was near to the studio. Nanami was busy with her song within the past week, meaning to say, she only had 3 weeks before the contest and she already told Shining that she chose FIRST CLASS to perform. Like a come back. 

But Shining said he would only agree if Tachibana Kei would be back in the group.

After Saeki parked, she continued on to walk in the mall. She was hoping to buy a thank you gift for Nanami. Besides a job well done, she wanted to thank her for giving her and the others another chance at music.

Looking at her bracelet, which had the initials N and S, which was the trade mark of the FIRST CLASS memebrs. Each member has their own bracelet with their own initials. Looking at the other rail of the opposite side of the escalator, she saw a familiar initial. T and K.

Looking up quickly, she knew that man from the front of his face up until the back. As he passed, Saeki was on top of the escalator, looking down he was about to leave. Rushing down, Saeki was in a hurry.

She knew who he was.

And there was no way that Nakahara Saeki would let Tachibana Kei leave again.

He was in the middle of the crowd. It was a Saturday so it was no surprise of the massive amount of people in the mall, but Saeki wanted to do everything just to reach Kei. She kept on running and running.

She didn't know what to do, what to say to Kei.

She ran.

And ran,

and ran.

Until she lost him.

"Kei..." she murmured his name. "Heh? I never expected to see you here" a familiar voice spoke from behind the idol. Looking behind her, her blue hues were filled with disgust and anger.

"Tachibana Iyo..." she said. "Heh... you're looking well Nakahara-san"

"What do you want?" she asked in a furious tone. She couldn't help it really. After all, Tachibana Iyo was the man who practically destroyed FIRST CLASS in the first place. "I'm here to give you a fair warning Nakahara-san" he said in a cold tone

"A warning?" she repeated.

"I heard that FIRST CLASS was slowly reforming... and I am here to tell you that Kei won't be joining this insolent group again" it was more of a death threat than a fair warning.

"Us insolent? I think you forgot... you stole my work" Saeki answered. "Stole? I rather use the word found Nakahara-san" Iyo defended.

"Sure. Found it in your brother's bed room" Saeki accused. It was no secret to the group that Kei and Iyo were both related by blood. With Iyo older then Kei for three years.

"You're really pushing this accusation to me?" he asked. "Well... how else my song ended up in the hands of Raging Entertainment?" Saeki asked.

Way back then, Iyo wanted to be a composer and Kei wanted to be an idol, to be more specific a singer. Growing up wanting to have a career which involves music, Iyo was talented enough to be able to enter Raging Entertainment. But their elder sister had a different idea for Kei, their youngest.

Since he wanted to be an idol, their sister made him attend Saotome Academy where Kei met Saeki and the others. Managing to surpass his limits in music. He grew to love music more and more each day, while Iyo grew more hate towards Saeki. He tried to convince his brother to enter Raging Entertainment rather than the Master Course of Shining Entertainment, but declined. And blamed it all to Saeki. The woman who his brother loved.

"You have no proof Nakahara-san..." Iyo paused for a moment. "... well then I must be off. I need to prepare the transfer papers for your kouhai" his arrogance made her even more furious than before. There was no way that she was going to allow him to take Nanami from her as well.

She just won't allow it.

And she won't give up on Kei no matter what!

At the end of her time, she didn't find a gift for Nanami. She was so frustrated when she entered the studio, it was a miracle that she managed to keep a calm and composed look during the photo shoot. 

Perfect as usual.

After all, she was a model during her 7 year stay in America. Being a model there was no joke at all. She used to have long hair, and to everyone's surprised she came back with short hair.

And refused to say why.


	19. Chapter 19

"You saw Kei?" Daichi asked Saeki one more time as they stayed in the music room of the dormitory.

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Howl asked. "You might be just tired" Haruhi added.

"No. I was so sure it was him" Saeki answered honestly. She knew that it was the Tachibana Kei. Kei's blue hair and black hues, it all matched. The way he stood, she was so familiar with him there was no way she could have forgotten him.

It was night time, and Saeki stayed in the music room staring down on the piano right in front of her. Pressing one key, she remembered some old words that were said to her during her academy years: _'I really like your music Saeki'_ Those were the words Kei told her when they first met in the school's music room.

"so you were here..." facing the direction where the voice came from, it was Howl who was wearing a gentle smile as always. "Howl" she called his name.

"Still thinking about Kei?" he asked. Saeki looked back down to the piano keys as she heard Kei's name. It was written all over her face that she was indeed thinking about him. No one knew where he was and there was no way that Saeki could launch a private investigation even though the Nakahara Group was indeed powerful. That would just go against everything that her father taught to her and her brother.

"Is it that obvious?" Saeki asked. "Very..." Howl answered honestly as he stood behind her.

"but you know that... it still pains me to see you so sad..." Howl stated in a sad tone as he wrapped his arms behind Saeki. His nose was against her brown hair. Of course, this has taken Saeki by shock, but she didn't move. "Howl..." she called.

"I was the one who came back... why can't it be me?" Howl asked.

She didn't know how to respond. 

How to react.

How does she feel?

Why now of all times?

How long?

When?

and why?

Like other members of the FIRST CLASS, Howl was dear to her. But how far can those feelings go beyond the limits of what she can give?

"You did what?" meanwhile in the Tachibana household.

"I warned her... what's so wrong with that Kei?" Iyo asked his little brother. "We had a deal! I would leave FIRST CLASS and you will leave her alone!" Kei snapped.

"Heh... after all these years without seeing her you still like her?" Iyo asked in annoyance.

"there is a difference between 'like' and 'love' brother." Kei answered. "This is your problem little brother. She is pulling you down-" "No!" Kei cut off Iyo.

"You're bringing me down!" he continued. "No wonder you and sis never get along! It's because you keep on deciding things for me!" he argued.

"I only wanted what's best for you!" Iyo started to argue as well. "best for me? I doubt... you know. If mom and dad knew what you did to Saeki, they will question on how you were raised" with that he left. 

After moments of silence, Iyo threw his phone towards the wall causing it to break. His frustration was off the charts. "Nakahara Saeki... is nothing special." he started off.

"How can one woman... have so much influence on my brother?" he questioned. Thus his hatred for her grew more and more. He lost his brother to her and he would do everything in his power to take anything she holds dearly. 

Iyo failed to permanently break FIRST CLASS.

He failed to destroy her career.

The only option was left for him was to take Nanami Haruka, no matter what the cause.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"You only have two weeks left. Are you sure you don't want STARISH to perform? How about QUARTET NIGHT?" Saeki asked Nanami as she was cleaning her desk.

"I really want FIRST CLASS to sing..." Nanami answered in a sweet tone. Finishing her desk, Saeki opened her drawer and took out a small bag. Handing it over to Nanami.

"Eh? What is this?" Nanami asked in a surprised tone. "A gift. I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done for me" Saeki answered with a small smile.

"But... I really haven't done anything." Nanami defended.

Saeki shook her head in response. Still wearing a smile, Saeki spoke: "You've done so much for me and the others. Please take it." She insisted.

Hesitating to take the small bag, Nanami did anyways. Opening it, a charm bracelet landed on the palm of her hand.

With the initials, N and H.

"Nakahara-senpai..."

"I wanted to give you something in return but the rest of the members insisted on giving you the same bracelet we have. We really owe you for saving us Nanami, on their behalf, I thank you" Saeki said.

Her grip on the bracelet grew tighter and placed it on her chest. With a huge smile on her face, Nanami spoke: "no... Thank you Nakahara-senpai!" She bowed.

Nanami couldn't let her down. But the problem was that Shining still won't approve of her proposal on FIRST CLASS to perform. His reason was rather simple, FIRST CLASS can't be FIRST CLASS without Tachibana Kei.

FIRST CLASS is family. One cannot perform without the other. The venue was finalized, it would take place in the stadium that was used for the Uta Pri awards back then. If Nanami can't find anyone, it would be over.

Writing the lyrics won't be easy. Practicing the tone would be difficult as well, not to mention that wardrobe and blocking should be done as well. How can all of this be done in a matter of two weeks?! It was crazy, even for Nanami.

Taking a glance at the picture frame of FIRST CLASS's group picture years ago, Saeki knew that Nanami really wanted them to sing. To show the world that their music and influence will never be dead. It was a huge opportunity for a huge come back. And as a senior, there was no way she can't let Nanami down. She fought for her, and it was only fair for Saeki to do the same.

"Did you finish the song?" Saeki asked Nanami as she faced her once more. "W-well... Not yet. I don't know what the voices of the of the others sound like" Nanami admitted.

Going through her whole shelve of CD's, Saeki took one and gave it to Nanami. Looking up, Nanami tilt her head from the side: "what is this?"

"It's a solo album. Our first song as a whole member of six is here. It was the beginning of our era" taking the CD, Nanami have a smile. Bowed, and then she left.

Looking into the album, it was titled **The Beginning**

Going into her room, Nanami didn't hesitate on placing the CD into the player. As she hit play, the music started.

**The Beginning © One OK Rock, Cover ©** **Zessei** **Bijin**

**Kei:** Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating   
**Kei & Haruhi: **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms   
**Saeki:** As the world falls apart around us all we can do is hold on.   
Hold on 

 **Howl:** Take my hand and bring me back

 **Saeki:** I'll risk everything if it's for you   
A whisper into the night   
**Saeki & Haruhi: **Telling me it's not my time, and don't give up   
**Rina:** I've never stood up before   
This time demo yuzurenai mono (This time however I won't let go of this hand )  
 **Rina & Haruhi: **Nigitta kono te wa hanasanai (I clutched what I cannot relinquish ) 

 

  **Saeki & Haruhi: **So stand up. Stand up   
**Saeki:** Just gotta keep on running   
**Saeki & Haruhi:**  Wake up. Wake up   
**Haruhi:** Just tell me how I can   
**Saeki & Haruhi:**  Never give up 

Kuruwashii hodo setsuna no enrei (That instant of dazzling beauty is almost madding )

 **Howl:** Just tell me why baby   
**Howl & Daichi: **They might call me crazy   
**Howl, Daichi, & Kei: **For saying I'll fight until there is no more   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina: **Urei fukunda senkou gankou wa kankakuteki shoudou (That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse )  
Blinded I can't see the end 

**All:** So where do I begin?

  
 **Howl:** Say not a word I can hear you   
The silence between us   
**Howl & Haruhi: **Nanimo nai youni utsutteru dake (It's just reflecting as if nothing is there )  
 **Haruhi:** I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine   
**Haruhi & Saeki: **Tada kakusenai mono kazatta youni misekaketeru (I'm merely pretending like I'm adorned with things I can't hide)  
  
 **Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:**  So stand up. Stand up   
**Howl & Rina: **Just gotta keep on running   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:**  Wake up. Wake up   
**Kei & Daichi: **Just tell me how I can   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:** Never give up   
Kanashimi to setsunasa no enrei (That dazzling beauty of misery and sorrow )

 

  
  
 **Saeki:** Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating   
**Saeki & Haruhi: **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms   
Kudakete naite saite chitta kono omoi wa (Broken, weeping, blossoming and scattered these feelings )  
So blinded I can't see the end

 

  
 **Kei & Saeki: **Look how far we've made it   
**Rina & Haruhi: **The pain, I can't escape it   
**Rina, Haruhi, Daichi, & Saeki: **Kono mama jya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou? (At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I? )  
 **Haruhi, How, Kei, & Saeki: **Nando kutabari sou demo kuchi hate you tomo (However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin )  
Owari wa nai sa (There's no end )  
 **Saeki & Howl: **So where do I begin?

 

  
  
 **Saeki:** Nigrishimeta ushinawanu youni to... (If I try not to lose what I have grasped tightly... )  
Te wo hirogereba kobore ochi sou de (If I extend my hand and it seems about to fall )  
 **Daichi:** Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibi no dasei wo sutete (Throw away the inertia of all the days when there was nothing lost )  
Kimi wo... (you)

 

  
 **All:** Just tell me why baby   
They might call me crazy   
For saying I'll fight until there is no more   
Urei fukunda senkou gankou wa kankakuteki shoudou (That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse )  
Blinded I can't see the end   
So where do I begin?

 

  
Look how far we've made it   
The pain, I can't escape it   
Kono mama jya owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou? (At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I? )  
Nando kudabari sou demo kuchi hate you tomo (However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin )  
Owari wa nai sa (There's no end)  
 **Howl:** It finally begins 

With that song done, Nanami went back to composing with an inspiration in her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nee... senpai" Nanami called out to the busy Saeki.

Since the music sheet was finished, Nanami gave it to Shining and it was approved. Even thought they only had two weeks left before the said date. Without Kei, the performance would be incomplete. So, all FIRST CLASS members with the assistance of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were doing their best to track Tachibana Kei down. With Ren and Masato's family, along with the famous Nakahara group, they could track an old idol down in a snap. 

But it has been 2 days. There wasn't a single word.

"What if I lose?" Nanami asked. "Don't be stupid Nanami..." Saeki started with a serious tone. "You're my junior. You won't lose" she continued on as she studied the music sheet.

Born to a distinguished family, it was a duty to win. Saeki lost her parents who were her only support in what she really wants in the world. Music was her whole world.

She was lucky unlike her other cousins who didn't even have the right to choose what they want for their own futures. They were like a bunch of dogs who were taught of cheap doggy tricks. 

She lost to Tachibana Iyo once. Since this is Saeki, she would never lose to the same person twice.

"Shining Entertainment vs Raging Entertainment huh?" Kei read the headline of the newspaper as he stayed seated in a coffee shop. He was being slightly annoyed though. It was like the Muses were calling him to enter the music world once more and stand side to side with his old group. 

Why?

Simple to say, old songs that were sung by the members of FIRST CLASS as a group or as individuals have been rapidly playing through the days since it was announced in a live television press conference.

"I knew i'd find you here Kei" looking behind where the voice came from, it was a smiling Howl. He didn't seem to change at all. He still had the same looks and the same old gentle smile. He was the same person Kei remembered from 7 years ago.

"Howl... good to see you again" Kei greeted and he wasn't quite pleased. "May I?" Howl asked permission to seat across his old friend. With a nod, he sat down. 

Crossing his legs, and leading against the chair, Howl spoke slowly and his smile didn't even disappeared once: "It's no secret to the world that FIRST CLASS will soon have their comeback. You know why i'm here" Howl started off.

"No" kei didn't hesitate. "Heh? Even if I say it's for Saeki?" Howl said.

"Are you doing this for pity Howl?" Kei asked in an irritated tone. 

"Pity?" he repeated. "I never gave pity to Saeki... me and the others just don't defy what we really want Kei. You're the one who is giving pity to yourself" Howl answered in a serious tone, his once gentle smile was now gone.

"Pity to myself? What are you talking about?"

"You still blame yourself that the song Saeki worked hard for went to raging Entertainment right?" pausing for a moment, Kei couldn't find any answers within his own mind. He knew what Howl was trying to do. He knew that he wanted him back. But how could he even face the others with his one mistake? How could he face the world? How could he face Saeki? 

"You're running away Kei. It's been 7 years, no one is angry" Howl continued. "Why? This is an advantage for you right?" Kei answered quietly.

"It's obvious that you liked Saeki. Why call me in again when you know that I would be competition?" Kei asked his old group mate. Closing his eyes and releasing a sigh, Howl gave Kei his solemn answer: "I'm not only doing this for myself or the others Kei... I'm doing this for both you and Saeki"

"the both of us? Howl what are you saying?" Kei was confused. What was Howl trying to pull?

"It's true that I have some sort of romantic feelings for Saeki... but what kind of man am I if I can't even make her happy?" Howl started to answer Kei's confusion. "As they said, if you love someone you would do anything to make that person happy... even if it actually kills you to see them with someone else" pausing for a moment, Howl's gaze was dead serious. "What would life even be for me if I can't see that one true smile of happiness on her face?" he finished.

Saeki lost both her parents to fate. Her brother alone gives her much support and also those around her. What more happiness could she even receive once FIRST CLASS is complete? Howl stood up, fixing his coat, he turned to Kei once more.

"As one person said 'Mistakes are something that could never be corrected and yet the only solution is to forgive'" with that, Howl took his leave.

FIRST CLASS was given two damn week to prepare for their competition with Raging Entertainment, since they were already known as professionals, can their body and mind still keep up with their previous work? Can they perform without Kei?

"Howl! Wait!" Kei called out to his old friend.

 


	22. Chapter 22

"We have exactly 1 week and 5 days left! We can't perform this without Kei!" Rina was starting to panic. He couldn't even think of performing with a missing member. Actually, everyone thought the same thing.

"We haven't made an actual public performance in 7 years! I don't know if I can do this!" Haruhi started to panic as well . "Get a grip woman!" Daichi tried to calm Haruhi down as he started to shake her back and forth for he was panicking in his own way as well.

"Um... N-Nakahara-senpai?" Nanami called to Saeki. "This is normal... I think" Saeki answered calmly.

"Anyway... has anyone seen Howl?" Saeki asked. At the same time the door slightly opened, with Howl's head popping out form the other side. "Hello" he greeted with a huge grin.

"Hello my ass! Where have you been?!" Rina scolded. "I picked up something on the way" Howl answered as he entered the room. Still with a huge idiotic smile on his face.

"Picked up something?" Haruhi repeated. "Don't tell me it's another stupid cat-" Daichi stopped talking as Howl opened the door fully. Everyone's eyes widen with Howl's unexpected surprise. That man always managed to have surprises up his sleeves, and this one might be far beyond the best he could ever do for the whole group.

"Wow..." Rina let out.

"This this real?" Haruhi asked.

"Please tell me this is a dream" Daichi said.

"Kei?" Saeki called out.

Gathering his courage, kei slowly bowed down and continued to speak: "I am so sorry for losing that song!"

Seaki's footsteps were echoing in the room. She stopped right in front of Kei, he slowly brought himself up and looked at Saeki right in her wonderful blue eyes. She was almost the same except for the fact that she had longer hair before.

SLAP!

Echoed through the room and throughout the halls of the dormitory. Realizing that he wouldn't be forgiven, he was dead wrong. Saeki later hugged Kei with her arms around his neck and her chin against his shoulder. Her voice was cracking with joy: "You idiot! I was never mad at you to begin with!"

Unable to believe what was happening, Kei looked at the other four at the other side. Daichi was giving him gestures saying : **Don't just stand there idiot! Hug her back!**

And he did.

Moments later, Saeki slowly let go and placed her hand on kei's cheek: "Sorry for slapping you..." she apologized.

"No worries... I deserved it anyway..." Pausing for a moment, Kei gave a gentle smile and faced the others: "So what? Why is everyone doing nothing? We have a composer to prove wrong!" he chanted.

"Doing nothing?! You're the one who hasn't done anything!" Rina shouted with a teasing smile.

"There is a difference" Haruhi added.

"Haha! Man! Come on guys! We have 1 week and 5 days! Let's get started!" Daichi continued on with a idiotic grin on his face.

"Give him a copy people! We'll start today as a group-" "HOLD IT!" As Seaki was saying something, Ringo came in with a whole set of cloths. "What are those senpai?" Howl asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what are those?' these are your costumes! Now hurry up and get back to work!" Ringo scolded.

This was making Nanami smile and happy for her senpai. Everything was almost done, she had everything she ever needed. 

Though it was final.

It finally begins for FIRST CLASS.


	23. Chapter 23

1 week was left.

"They're faster than expected" Masato exclaimed as they continued to watch FIRST CLASS practice from the small creek of the door. Along with the other STARTISH members, they were surprised to see that they managed to make it perfect within 5 days.

"So this is what it means to be a pro..." Otoya murmured.

"Their cooperation is above than what we saw in the DVD's" Ren stated quietly.

"They finished this within 5 days?" Cecil asked.

"Alright... enough before we get caught" Tokiya stated and surprisingly they followed. After all, no one would want to go to Nakahara Saeki's bad side after all.

"Nanami's music is wonderful" Syo said as they were walking in the hallway. "FIRST CLASS made it totally different from the demo" Natsuki continued.

"We won't lose! We'll work harder!" Otoya  shouted with his fist held high. "Yeah!" the others followed.

Looks like the return of the old idol group had set the competition within the dormitory on fire. Tokiya knew Saeki from before and now if he was going to compare the Saeki before to the Saeki now, is that her aura was far beyond different. She was a whole different person from his point of view. And now, she has gained Tokiya's respect even more.

QUARTET NIGHT was a different story.

"So Nakahara managed to get the other members back?" Camus asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Che. It's already noisy as it is" Ranmaru stated.

"According to my data, this would be a good additional to shining entertainment's ratings" Ai added as he was typing on his key board.

"Well Saki-chan is happier  than when she first came back here, and this is good for us" Reiji said with his usual childlike smile. "Good how moron?" Ranmaru asked.

"This is good competition for us right?" With a smile on his face, they couldn't help but agree. FIRST CLASS was known to be one of the most famous idol groups throughout the years and they were starting to make a come back.

FIRST CLASS was becoming the source of inspiration for the other groups to do better than them. And after all, everyone just loves a good competition.

"Alright! We'll stop for today" Saeki said, putting her copy down.

"What?" Rina whined. "But we were just getting started!" Daichi complained.

"I can't have voiceless singers on stage. We'll stop for today" she rather commanded. And they know that it won't be wise to go against what Saeki wants. She is doing this for everyone.

Each and every member has their own titles throughout the years they have been idols:

Nakahara Saeki, the Empress of Music

Matsuhara Haruhi, Japan's Song Bird

Hijikawa Daichi, the Bad Boy

Howl, the Nightingale

Hanabashi Rina, the Darling of Japan

Tachibana Kei, the Lord of Songs

Rina's title was girly but he didn't mind, actually he didn't care of the title he possessed. Some were actually living up their titles, and showing the others what it means to hold that special title that was given by the people.

Idols don't become idols to be acknowledge by the people, those who are acknowledged by the people become idols. Music was the soul bond of FIRST CLASS, and it would always find a way to be brought back together. And they were already living proof of it.

Maybe Nanami Haruka was right.

Maybe music can change the world.

A week passed.

The day has finally come.

War was about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

"Good Evening everyone!" As Ringo shouted, a loud cheer was done among the people within the stadium. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were also among the crowed to see the revival of the ever famous group that won the hearts of many, FIRST CLASS.

"Today! You are about to witness a showdown of the century!" Hyuga shouted to the audience making their cheer even louder.

"We all know the rivalry of Shining Entertainment and Raging Entertainment and for now, even as idols of Shining Entertainment. We will host the showdown that was always meant to be! The show down of ROYAL STARS and FIRST CLASS!" Ringo's announcement made them even more excited. The crowd's cheer went louder as it was, it was lively than expected.

"Now our mechanics are simple... the composers can either choose an old composition or make a new one. To make everything fair we chose the biggest names in the music industry to be our judges for to night!" Hyuga announced.

"Are you ready for the showdown?!" Ringo asked making the crowd wild.

"Now then! Let us welcome the senior idols of Raging Entertainment! ROYAL STARS!" Hyuga announced as the lights went out.

**INCOMPLETE (c) Girugamesh : cover (c) Zessei Bijin**

misueta ashita mikiri o tsuke chouritsu kaete kotae o tou

yugami mawatte kaihen sare yoku mo waruku mo keshiki wa kawatta

issai aji no nakunatta sonna gamu no you na sutoori

kyou mo susunde iku tsugi no peeji hora imeeji shite

kanzen ni saki ga mieteru genmetsu sonna epiroogu

warui ga dare mo sukunai shinario wa omae shidai

mi kansei nara ima sugu ieyo

matte ita jikan ga muda ni nanda yo

owari ga kureba hajimeru dake

itsu datte sou yatte ikite ikun da yo

issai kyoumi nakunatta sonna gomi no you na sutoori

zenbu moyashite hora tsugi no suteeji hora imeeji shite

isso atokusare mo nai konna genjitsu me ni surya

chotto me mo sameru daro yume bakka ittenja ne

genkai nara akiramete miro

nigeru nara ima mada maniau kara

gotaku naraben na iiwake shite sa

itsu datte sou yatte ikite ikun daro ?

kantan ni owareru hodo sono yume wa

sonnani karui mono na no ka dou nanda

ikisu wa wakatta you na kao de itsumo sugoshite ita kedo

seijaku wa oto o tate ao kuzure satte ita yo

mi kansei nara ima sugu ieyo

matte ita jikan ga muda ni nanda yo

owari ga kureba hajimeru dake

itsu datte sou yatte ikite ikou ze !

**English**

gazing at tomorrow abandoning all changing rhythm asking for your reply

revolving distortion changing for better or worse the scenery has changed

everything has lost its taste like the story of the gum

advancing ahead today as well look, imagine the next page

completely envisioning how things will turn out like the epilogue of disillusion

sorry, but I can't save anyone the outcome is dependent on you

if it is incomplete say it now

the time spent waiting is all futile

if it ends it only begins again

we continue to live like that

everything is of no interest like the story of the trash

look, burn everything look, imagine the next stage

no more trouble in the future if we were in that reality

for a while, I think I came to my senses isn't this merely a dream

if we are bounded try giving up

if we are escaping we will still make it in time

a series of impertinent talk translating into excuses

should we continue to live like that?

limit that can be easily overcome

is the dream such a trivial thing how is it

the art of living although you always look like you understood it

silence makes a sound and crumbles away

if it is incomplete say it now

the time spent waiting is all futile

if it ends it only begins again

let's continue to live like that!

(A|N: Got lazy. I am so sorry)

It was a familiar song, especially for Nakahara Saeki. Who wouldn't be familiar with that one song? It was the song Kei lost 7 years ago. The soul reason why FIRST CLASS got disband in the first place.

Saeki's hand was slowly turning into a fist as she watched the performance in the waiting area with the other members. And things weren't easy. More or less, it was like Tachibana Iyo was mocking her junior's work. He was mocking the both of them as fellow composers.

Walking out of the room and towards the stage, Nanami was waiting.

"Now then! After 7 years we welcome back the group that had made their Era possible!" Hyuga said, the crowd shouted in cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The soul senior professionals of Shining Entertainment! FIRST CLASS!"

Each and everyone of them gave their head up at Nanami, the last one to leave was Saeki. Who placed her hand on Nanami and gave her a gentle yet warm smile. She could see the happiness in Saeki's blue hues. Then she ran off.

She can be right.

Music can change the world.

**Connecteing (c) VOCALOID: Cover (c)** **Onlymes** **and others**

**Howl:** Find a reason to sing  
kimi ni aitai (I want to see you,)

 **Kei** **:** utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni (the you that taught me how to sing)

 **Rina:** keep on dreaming oh keep on dreaming

 **Rina:** darekaga kobosu merodī o (By Whom, this piece of melody was left?)  
darekaga hirotte mata dareka ga hakonde ku (By whom, it was picked up and carried away?)

 **Saeki:** namae mo kao mo wakaranai tsunagaru kiseki ga (Without knowing any names or faces,)  
dareka o shiawaseni suru (to whom, such connected miracles could deliver happiness?)

 **Haruhi:** gamen-goshi tada nagame urayande bakari ita (I have been longing and watching in front of the monitor)  
ima made wa (until now)

 **All:** Find a reason to sing  
kimi to utaeba (If I could sing together with you,)

 **Daichi:** jikan o wasure muchū ni nareta nda (then I could lose the sense of time in this music )  
 **All:** Find a reason to sing

 **Haruhi:** tatta hitotsu no kamisama ni ata e rareta okuri mono (Your talent that gifted from deities is one of a kind)

 **Kei:** oh

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Howl:** with your song

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Kei:** with your dream

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Howl:** with your life

 **All:** Connecting with you

**Rina: ~~~~~**

**Daichi:** bokura wa nani to tatakai (With whom, we had fought against?)  
nani ni yaburete nani o ushinatte kitadarou ( To whom, we had lost to and what we had lost?)

 **Haruhi:** namae mo kao mo wakaranai  yuganda kotoba ga (Without knowing any names or faces,)  
dareka no nichijō o ubau (whose serenity in life was taken away by the distorted words?)

 **Saeki:** eien ni tsūji au koto wa nai to omotteta (I have not been able to understand their thoughts)  
ima made wa (until today)

 **All:** Find a reason to singkimi to utaeba (If I could sing together with you,)

 **Rina:** hitori janaito hajimete kanjita nda (it feels like I was not alone for the first time )

 **All:** Find a reason to sing **Saeki:** itsuka hanasou (Let's have a talk someday in the future)  
chanto me o mite 'hajimemashite' o iu yo (At that time, I will look into your eyes and greet "Hello")

 **Haruhi:** oh

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Daichi:** with your song

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Haruhi:** with your dream

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Daichi:** with your life

 **All:** Connecting with you

 **Saeki:** yeah!

 **Harhuhi:** yeah!

 **Saeki:** Oh!

 **Haruhi:** Everything's too hard for me right now

 **Saeki:** sono kawaita nichijō ni yume o Download (DOWNLOAD the dream from your dull daily routines )

 **Haruhi:** Everything's a little crazy right now

 **Saeki:** sono kanjō no mama ni nagetsukero Upload (then UPLOAD it with the abundance of your heart)

 **Daichi:** dōshite hito wa meguri au nodarou (In the ocean of crowds, why would people encounter with others?)

 **Rina:** kōshite waratte iwatte tsunagatte (Laughing, celebrating and connecting with others just like this)

 **Saeki:** sōshite tsugi wa nani ga okiru no ka (Then, what will happen next? )

 **Daichi, Rina & Saeki: **Maybe nobody knows

 **Howl:** dareka no sakebu koe ga suru (Who had cried out for help)  
ikiba o nakushita (when he lost where he belongs to,)  
anogoro no boku no yō ni (just like the old me)

 **Kei:** namae mo kao mo wakaranai (Without knowing your name and face,)  
kimi no yasashisa ni (I was saved and blessed by your kindness)  
dore dake sukuwa retadarou (From behind the screen,)

 **Saeki:** gamen-goshi- **Rina:** te o nobashi- (I reach out my hand)

 **Haruhi:** tsugi wa boku ga dareka o

 **Saeki:** tsunageru banda (It's my turn to connect with others now)

 **Haruhi:** Find a reason to singboku to utaou (Come sing together with me)

 **Daichi:** jikan o wasure muchū ni narerunara (then we could lose the sense of time drowning in this music)

 **Howl:** Find a reason to sing  
sore wa kitto ne (It's for sure that)

 **Kei:** kamisama ni atae rareta **Haruhi, Daichi, Howl &Kei: **okuri mono (your talent is a precious gift from deities)

 **All:** Find a reason to sing kimi ni aitai (I want to see you,)

 **Saeki:** utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni (the you that taught me how to sing )

 **All:** Find a reason to singissho ni utaou (Let's sing a song together)

 **Rina:** nani mo naikedo kimi e no okuri mono **oh** (This song might be trivial but it's my gift for you)

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Howl:** with your song

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Haruhi:** with your dream

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Daichi:** with your life

 **All:** Connecting with you

 **Saeki:** Once again

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Kei:** with your song

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Rna:** with your dream

 **All:** Connecting, Connecting 

 **Saeki:** with your life

 **All:** Connecting with you

The song managed to struck every single person in the stadium. The wonderful song matched their pure white clothing. Catching their breath, they gave it there all. Everyone was so relieved, so calm, so happy at the same time. More or less the song was done wonderfully. It was sung with such passion.

They found their reason to sing.

To sing for everyone who supported them.

Everyone who inspired them.

Everyone who was there for them,

and finally for each other.


	25. Chapter 25

"We have the results!" As Ringo managed to say that the crowd began to chant their bet. If Nanami loses, she will be forced to transfer in Raging Entertainment. And Saeki would do anything for that not to happen but she was suppose to be a woman of her word.

"Ahem!" Ringo started. "By fair judging, your winner is..." Opening the envelope, the crowd was quiet. Waiting for the final saying.

FIRST CLASS fans were waiting for their old idols to win so they could stay permanently in the entertainment industry. Hoping that they would be taking in the crown. Taking back their title. Taking back their old career.

"FIRST CLASS!" cheering, the people were happy that FIRST CLASS is to stay in the music industry from now on.

Taking the microphone from Ringo, Tachibana Iyo cleared his throat before speaking. After all, a deal was a deal.

"First of all, I would like to apologize to Miss Nakahara Saeki for insulting her in a live interview a few months ago, in addition to that, the song Incomplete was hers to begin with" with the crowd gasping, Tachibana Iyo just confessed to the world that he indeed took Saeki's song.

"As punishment for myself, I would leave the music industry for good. My brother had nothing to do with this, it was all my doing" gazing at Saeki who was still at shock on what was already happening,  he continued to speak: "There is just one favor I would like to ask of Miss Nakahara..." he paused for a moment, looking at her with a serious expression.

"...please take care of my brother for me" he stated as he left the stage.

Looking at each other, the members of FIRST CLASS were still in a state of shock, especially Tachibana Kei. 

"FIRST CLASS! FIRST CLASS! FIRST CLASS!" The crowd continued to chant. Looking at each other, Saeki's gaze went behind the curtains, seeing Nanami with a smile and nodding.

"That song?" Howl asked with a smile.

"Yeah! _That!"_ Rina agreed with a huge grin.

"That would be fun" Haruhi added.

"That old song? Brings back memories" Daichi said.

"What do you say Saeki?" Kei asked with a smile on his face as well. Nodding, they all went to their formation.

The lights went off, the music started.

**Kei:** Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating   
**Kei & Haruhi: **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms   
**Saeki:** As the world falls apart around us all we can do is hold on.   
Hold on

 **Howl:** Take my hand and bring me back

 **Saeki:** I'll risk everything if it's for you   
A whisper into the night   
**Saeki & Haruhi: **Telling me it's not my time, and don't give up   
**Rina:** I've never stood up before   
This time demo yuzurenai mono (This time however I won't let go of this hand )  
 **Rina & Haruhi: **Nigitta kono te wa hanasanai (I clutched what I cannot relinquish ) 

**Saeki & Haruhi: **So stand up. Stand up   
**Saeki:** Just gotta keep on running   
**Saeki & Haruhi:** Wake up. Wake up   
**Haruhi:** Just tell me how I can   
**Saeki & Haruhi:** Never give up 

Kuruwashii hodo setsuna no enrei (That instant of dazzling beauty is almost madding )

 **Howl:** Just tell me why baby   
**Howl & Daichi: **They might call me crazy   
**Howl, Daichi, & Kei: **For saying I'll fight until there is no more   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina: **Urei fukunda senkou gankou wa kankakuteki shoudou (That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse )  
Blinded I can't see the end 

**All:** So where do I begin?

  
 **Howl:** Say not a word I can hear you   
The silence between us   
**Howl & Haruhi: **Nanimo nai youni utsutteru dake (It's just reflecting as if nothing is there )  
 **Haruhi:** I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine   
**Haruhi & Saeki: **Tada kakusenai mono kazatta youni misekaketeru (I'm merely pretending like I'm adorned with things I can't hide)  
  
 **Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:** So stand up. Stand up   
**Howl & Rina: **Just gotta keep on running   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:** Wake up. Wake up   
**Kei & Daichi: **Just tell me how I can   
**Howl, Daichi, Kei & Rina:** Never give up   
Kanashimi to setsunasa no enrei (That dazzling beauty of misery and sorrow )

  
  
 **Saeki:** Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating   
**Saeki & Haruhi: **Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms   
Kudakete naite saite chitta kono omoi wa (Broken, weeping, blossoming and scattered these feelings )  
So blinded I can't see the end

  
 **Kei & Saeki: **Look how far we've made it   
**Rina & Haruhi: **The pain, I can't escape it   
**Rina, Haruhi, Daichi, & Saeki: **Kono mama jya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou? (At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I? )  
 **Haruhi, How, Kei, & Saeki: **Nando kutabari sou demo kuchi hate you tomo (However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin )  
Owari wa nai sa (There's no end )  
 **Saeki & Howl: **So where do I begin?

  
  
 **Saeki:** Nigrishimeta ushinawanu youni to... (If I try not to lose what I have grasped tightly... )  
Te wo hirogereba kobore ochi sou de (If I extend my hand and it seems about to fall )  
 **Daichi:** Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibi no dasei wo sutete (Throw away the inertia of all the days when there was nothing lost )  
Kimi wo... (you)

  
 **All:** Just tell me why baby   
They might call me crazy   
For saying I'll fight until there is no more   
Urei fukunda senkou gankou wa kankakuteki shoudou (That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse )  
Blinded I can't see the end   
So where do I begin?

  
Look how far we've made it   
The pain, I can't escape it   
Kono mama jya owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou? (At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I? )  
Nando kudabari sou demo kuchi hate you tomo (However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin )  
Owari wa nai sa (There's no end)  
 **Howl:** It finally begins 


	26. Chapter 26

"WEEEELLLLLCCCCOOOOMMMMEEE BAAAACCCKKKKK TO SHINGING ENTARTAIIIINNNNMENTTTT!" Shining shouted as he was flying through the ceiling, as usual even the FIRST CLASS members were weirded out by their old boss.

"Tich, it's already noisy...." Ranmaru said.

"We're going to have more senpais!" Natsuki said with joy.

"Which means more competition" Ren said with a small grin on his face, "You think your bad boy appearance can surpass mine? Well think again kid" Daichi said as he was leveling Ren with his old style bad boy grin.

"There is a reason why we're Japan's number one here kiddies" Rina said with a smile on his face as well, with Syo leveling him up "Oh yeah? We'll dethrone you soon just you wait!" Syo challenged

"I'm still taller than you shortie" Rina added as he patted Syo's head "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME SHORTIE GIRLY!"

"WHO YOU CALLING GIRLY SHORTIE?!" and war was about to burst

"Heh, FIRST CLASS will bow down against QUARTET NIGHT" Camius went in the conversation. "You take that back you rip off" Saeki said in an irritated voice.

"Rip off? You are one insignificant idol Nakahara" Camius argued.

"Insignificant?! I'll rip you apart you fake gentleman!" holding down Saeki with both her arms, Kei and Howl looked at each other with an awkward smile that was saying that 'somethings never change'.

Releasing an awkward laugh, Haruhi was just happy on how lively the dorm is now than before. After all, the more people the better. With the three groups together under one roof, this can be an exciting competition from Shining Entertainments top 3 idol groups.

"Of course... you do remember my rules hereeee" Shining said.

"Mind repeating those? You know how my brain is" Daichi said "Yeah... a brain of a bird" Kei added.

"What?!" Daichi shouted with his face right in front of Kei "You heard me idiot!" Kei added

"Oh dear...." Ringo let out.

"Things are really back to normal now are they?" Hyuga said making Haruhi nod with agreement.

"Falling in love is STRIIICCCCTTTTLLLYYYY forbidden!" with shining saying that as he was pointing his finger, looks like this is an old challenge that FIRST CLASS will conquer sooner or later.

This is truly the beginning.

Fin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end guys!

I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VOTES AND READS! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! BECAUSE THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST SUCCESSFUL FAN FICTIONS I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE BONUS CHAPTERS ON YOUR REQUEST!

THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GUYS CAN REQUEST ANY KIND OF CHAPTER EITHER YOUR OTPS, FIRST CLASS AND EVEN YOUR OWN OCS! 

But i'm still thinking if it would be a separate book or i'll publish it here.

ANYHOW! AGAIN! I THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY OF MINE AND THIS IS THE SHORTEST WITH 26 CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE PROLOGUE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! TT^TT

"What If" and "After Story" chapters will soon be released!

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

See you on the next story!

Regards,

Francesca.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Wattpad.com


End file.
